Pregnant? What makes you think that?
by sacha-lee
Summary: What if Bella and Edward did have sex in the meadow at the end of Eclipse? What if Bella became pregnant... what if the pregnancy was as it should be, normal? POST ECLIPSE ExB Fluff Normal pairings. I love reviews
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I leaned over the toilet bowl for the second time this morning, for the third time this week. Edward held my hair back from my face, all whilst rubbing my back gently. I spat the rest of it that was into the toilet bowl and pushed my self up from the toilet, flushing it. Edward grabbed a hair band off the counter and tied my hair up for me.

"How do you feel?" He asked, directing me over to the sink and picking up my toothbrush and applying toothpaste to it.

"What do you think." I meant to growl, but it came out as a croak, my throat was beyond sore.

"I'll get Carlisle to take a look at you." He replied putting the toothbrush into my mouth.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, it's probably just a flu or something." I answered quickly, making all the foam from the toothpaste in my mouth come dribbling out. I didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing, it was ridiculous to say the least. "I don't need you making a fuss over nothing." I murmured putting my toothbrush down and rinsing my mouth out before kissing his cheek.

"Bella, you can't keep denying that your sick." Edward sighed, leading me back downstairs to the couch where I'd been lounging before under my blanket.

"I'll be back to normal by tomorrow." I said whilst getting under my blanket and lying down on the couch.

"You said that yesterday, _and_ the day before." He argued defensively. "If your still sick tomorrow, I'm taking you to see Carlisle, I'll see you there myself." He vowed, lying down on top of the blankets on the couch wrapping his arms around my waist protectively.

"I don't want to waste Carlisle's time. He has better things to do than deal with me." I yawned, nestling my head into Edward's chest.

"Absurd." Edward muttered so quietly it was almost inaudible, I was sure I wasn't meant to hear it. "Just sleep, love." He kissed me under my ear. "I don't want a sick bride."

"Mmmm." I smiled into his chest, whilst Edward began to hum me my lullaby once again, making me drift off into a peaceful slumber.

I awoke to the sound of a door slamming. I sat up wiping sleep from my eyes, and looked up at Edward.

"You can go back to sleep, it's only Charlie." Edward informed me, brushing my hair back.

I shook my head. "Can't. How long have I slept." I asked, beginning to sit up.

"Twelve hours." Edward replied. "It's six thirty."

I groaned and sunk my head into Edward's shoulder blade. How could I of slept for twelve hours? "You should of woken me up." I mumbled into him.

Someone was shuffling in the hallway, then I heard the front room door squeak open. I took my head out of Edward's chest to see who it was. Charlie stood with his hands on the back of the single seater looking at me.

"Hey Bells." He said whilst plopping himself down on the seat. "Edward." He grumbled, acknowledging his presence all whilst eyeing Edward and I, as if there was something wrong with the way we where lying on the sofa. To me it seemed perfectly innocent, me lying under all the blankets with Edward on top of all the blankets holding me around the waist from behind. Well, it did for an engaged couple. "You still sick?" He asked.

I nodded my head at him and went back to hiding my face in Edward's chest. An annoying ringing sound started to come from somewhere in the room. I looked out of Edward's chest to see him put his hand into his back pocket to retrieve his phone.

He flipped it open, and sighed quietly bringing it to his ear. "What do you want Alice?" He mumbled into the receiver. I could hear Alice squeak excitedly on the other side of the phone. "What for? … … And why can't you tell me .. .... . Your not throwing a party or anything, you know how much Bella despises them." I narrowed my eyes at him and scowled. Alice would do anything for a party. "No, she's not O K, I think she's coming down with something. … .. . All right, I'll be there in a minute." He said shutting the phone.

"What did she want?" I fretted.

"Don't worry, she didn't mention anything about a party, but she's keeping something from me, that's for sure." He soothed, tapping me gently on the nose, making me laugh. "But, I have to go, apparently she needs to speak to me about something." He said rolling his eyes. "Knowing Alice it would probably be something as absurd as asking what colour socks look best." I giggled and threw my arms around his neck and Edward leaned down to briefly kiss me, and pulled back, swinging his legs in a slow humanly manner over me, and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." I could feel my face drop. Edward smiled a small smile. "Alice is coming over, she said she's got good news, and I can't be there." His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? A new sale on?" I grumbled, dreading tomorrow already.

Edward chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, remember what I said, if your still sick tomorrow." He reminded me. I groaned at him throwing my hands over my eyes. That made me feel awful, thinking about having to go see Carlisle about it. All I done was throw up, and feel a little faint and nauseous, Edward just had to make a big deal out of everything.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love you." He grinned, then bent down chastely placing a kiss on my forehead, and leaving the house.

I giggled, remembering how chaste is _wasn't_ nearly three weeks ago, when we'd made love for the first time, right before coming back here to tell Charlie of our intentions to get married. I blushed and hid my face into the pillow underneath me.

"What are you laughing at?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Nothing." I bit my bottom lip to stop the giggle that was threatening to come out. I began to count back from ten in my head. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I looked up at Charlie, and when I realised I had his attention I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "Has he gone yet?" I tried to keep my voice quiet, I knew Edward would be able to hear me from here if he was still in his car.

Charlie got up and looked out the window. "No." I got up too quickly, and had to sit down because I felt slightly dizzy. "Bells, are you all right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah sure, I just got up too quickly." I got up slowly this time and started to head towards the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked to Charlie.

"I've got a new load of fish, I'll go get some now." He said walking out the front room to retrieve some fish. He walked back into the kitchen with two pieces of fish. I was more then happy that Charlie would do all the skinning and pulling the guts out for me, it was far too gruesome for my likings.

I got a tray out and Charlie put the pieces under the sink then placed them on the tray. I poured a little bit of lemon juice over them and shoved them in the oven to grill. Charlie sat down at the table with a glass of water and watched me.

"He really does worry about you." Charlie mused to me.

I rolled my eyes. "He's over reacting, I'm fine. All I did was throw up and feel dizzy, and he treats me like I've got the bionic plague." I set the timer for half an hour.

Charlie laughed, kicking his shoes off and resting his feet on the opposite chair. "I don't know why you won't let anyone look after you Bells, at least you've got Edward now."

I sighed and joined Charlie sitting at the table. I brought out my book which was placed on my chair. '_Wuthering Heights_' I had to admit, it was really battered, but its story never ceased to amaze me. It captivated me in an entrancing way, too hard to give it up and stop reading.

The timer went off thirty minutes later. I got out the oven gloves and stuck them on. I opened the oven door, and was hit by the most disgusting smell ever. I ran over to the bin and threw up into it, thankful that Edward had decided to tie my hair up earlier that day.

I plopped myself down next to the bin and leaned my head back against the wall, worn out already. "Bells, you okay?" Charlie asked, getting out another cup and filling it with cold water, before walking over to me and pressing it into my left hand.

I smiled weakly at Charlie, taking the cup and bringing it up to my lips, taking a sip. It relieved my throat a bit, so I chugged the rest of it down. "Yeah, sure. You can dish up your own dinner, I don't think I can stand the smell for some reason." I muttered in confusion. I'd cooked fish before, I'd smelt fish before and I'd eaten fish before. But I couldn't bring myself to smell it, let alone eat it.

"Hmmm." Charlie sighed his forehead wrinkling together. "Maybe Edward's right to fuss over you, you might of caught some virus."

I rolled my eyes and got up slowly, making my way to the living room carefully, watching every step I took. I lay back down on the couch, watching the sports channel Charlie had put on.

Charlie walked back in with a plate five minutes later, and set it on my lap and handed me a knife and fork. "Thanks Dad." I smiled, and began eating the two eggs he'd fried for my dinner.

"Thought my cooking was awful?" Charlie laughed.

"It is." I joked "I just like the eggs so much." I said starting my second fried egg.

Charlie smiled at me gratefully and walked back into the kitchen, probably to finish his own dinner. I placed the plate on the floor right by where I was lying down on the couch, and drifted back off to sleep...

I was awoken by the shoving of my arm. "Wake up!" The impatient voice urged.

"Go away." I mumbled turning over into the couch.

"So help me Bella." A familiar voice came. "We've got stuff to do today."

"Yes, I suppose your right." I turned around to face her. "... Like sleeping for instance." I said before hiding my head under my covers trying to get back to sleep.

"Bella! Pleaseeeee." She stressed the word. "Please please please please, I promise you'll have a good time, a better than good time. Pleaseeeeeee Bella."

"Alice, please. Let me sleep." I sighed.

"No." She growled. "Get up now, your spoiling my fun, or I'll ruin the surprise."  
"You know I hate surprises." I grumbled. "So why bother with it?"

"_I_ had nothing to do with _this_ surprise. This was purely all you two's fault." She laughed. "Now get up." She shook my shoulder again.

I sat up on the couch. "What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Not telling you till you come out with me."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're totally unfair, do you know that?" Alice just mischievously stuck her tongue out at me and laughed, carrying me upstairs by herself, and pushing me gently into the bathroom.

"Now get ready, or do I have to come in there and help you?"

I growled at her and began to get ready for my dreaded surprise.

I was in the car in twenty five minutes, only throwing up once this morning. It was an improvement from yesterday, at least I probably wouldn't have to see Carlisle about it now if it was getting better. Alice spent all of three hours dragging me into shops in Port Angeles, until saying we where going to go home, but we still had to pick up one more thing.

The last store Alice dragged me into was a drug store. Alice ordered me not to follow her, and that she'd come to find me once she'd found what she'd wanted, and skipped of down to the women's section. I rolled my eyes, what would a vampire need in a women's section in a drug store?

I continued down the isle, and found where the nausea pills where, and began browsing through them, picking up several packets. Alice skipped down the isle to where I was carrying a bag which appeared to have lots of little boxes inside of it.

"Time to go home now." Alice sang grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the shop. "You don't need those." She said putting them back on the shelf. "I don't recommend you taking them."

Alice pulled me out of the shop, not letting me say another word, and walked me to the car. I got in and done up my seat belt just as Alice got in, she threw the bag she was just carrying into the back seat. "So." I asked. "What was meant to be my surprise?" I asked. Did Alice buy me something without me knowing, thinking that was a surprise for me?

"Patience is a virtue, Bella!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands and pulling out of the parking lot at the same time.  
I hid my face in my hands.

Alice nudged my shoulder. "Bella Bella Bella, get out Bella!" Alice said whilst she was already up Charlie's front porch, and beginning to open the door with my keys. Where'd she get those from? Sly vampires, I thought. I followed in after her and met her where she was heading upstairs with the stuff she had bought me. I sat down on my bed, exasperated. Alice shoved a little white box in my hand, I looked at it blankly. Why would I need this? Why would Alice need this? Vampires couldn't have children. "Just go pee on it already." Alice said ushering me towards the bathroom.

I sat down on the toilet, and held the white stick underneath whilst I went toilet. I finished up and brought the test back into my bedroom. "What now?" I sighed.

"We wait." She grinned, taking the stick and placing it in the middle of my desk. I joined Alice on my bed, who was sitting cross legged. "You know, I wasn't completely sure at first, and I had to make sure about it first."

"OK... What are you talking about Alice?" I gave in.

"Really Bella? You can be so docile sometimes."

"Thanks." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I saw a vision of you..." She started. "I don't want to ruin this experience for you, so just wait till the pregnancy test has done its thing." She grinned wickedly.

I paused to liberate on the situation. Alice had seen something in a vision of hers. With me. Involving a pregnancy test? "I'm pregnant?" I whispered to Alice, a smile tugged at her lips.  
"I'm not one hundred percent sure _just_ yet, the future isn't set in stone you know." She said knowingly.

I smiled at the thought of something Edward and I had created together growing inside of me. I tried not to think too much about it, loving something that didn't exist inside you is probably one of the first signs of madness. But if a little creature we'd made together really was growing inside me, I already loved it. Without a doubt.

Alice grinned widely. "What?"

"Isn't this the best human experience so far?!" She squealed, clapping her hands together. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Bella, show some enthusiasm, I know you want to."

"Your only excited because you know the answer. I don't even know why I'm taking a pregnancy test. VAMPIRES CANT HAVE CHILDREN." I stated.

"Your about to prove yourself wrong. Twenty minutes is up, go have a look." She said bouncing on my bed hyper actively.

I walked over to my desk and looked down at the little stick. A red plus just sat where it was blank twenty minutes ago. Positive. I was pregnant...

**RATE AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Tears formed and spilled over. As if marrying Edward wasn't pushing it with Charlie. He'd murder me. He'd murder Edward and I's baby. Edward... .. What if Edward didn't want our baby? A hand flew to my stomach, I gently rested it there, feeling nothing but love for the little infant growing inside of me. I smiled but, I still had tears pouring down my face. Alice pulled me onto the bed next to her and friendly put her arms around me.

"Bella, it's going to be just great, I promise!" She said, grinning. "There's nothing to worry about."

I nodded my head. "What.. .. .. if.. Edward.. . doesn't want our, child?" I sobbed into her shirt.

"He will. Most definitely, he's always wanted his own family Bella."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands., and smiled. "I'm going to be a Mom." I squealed.

Alice jumped up and down. "Think of all the shopping we can do for the baby."  
I squealed again. Although I hated shopping, there was something rather appealing about shopping for your own baby. "But your not coming!" I laughed jabbing a finger at her.

"What?!" Alice shrieked, she stopped jumping up and down.

I burst out laughing. "Only... you would … … believe that!" I managed to say between gasps of air, as I was laughing too much. Alice stuck her tongue out at me and started grinning again.

"BELLA, GUESS WHAT?" Alice said, her eyes widening, she sat still on the bed.

"What?" I asked, my face dropped. This _had_ to be bad news.

"We need to celebrate." She grinned. "And you have yet to tell Edward, do you know how difficult it was to keep it from him last night? I was thankful when he _finally_ left the house and went to go hunting."

I smiled. "When is he coming home?"

"Around three o'clock today."

"How do you think I should tell him." I asked, looking at my fingers.

"It doesn't matter, he'll be over the moon no matter what Bella." Alice smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." She looked smug.

Tears of joy began to run down my face again and I hugged Alice till I was done crying. Then something struck me. "Alice.. vampires can't.."

"They can. Well, you two did, and the baby is going to be perfectly normal and human Bella. Nothing to worry about." She soothed my worries. "We should tell Charlie your sleeping over with me, so you can tell Edward tonight, when I get everyone out of the house."

"Why bother telling him I'm having a sleep over with you, when I'm going to end up having to tell him I'm pregnant, with _Edward's_ child."

"Good point, but he won't let you sleep over otherwise." Alice grinned.

"Let me pack a bag and call Charlie, then we can go." I smiled at Alice. I got out my backpack and put my toiletries in there and underwear. I went to go put some of my sweats in there, but Alice took them back out.

"Seriously Bella, you can do better then that." She sighed, putting them back in the closet and shutting it. "I've got clothes for you at home." She grinned. "I get half an hour tomorrow morning to dress you up."  
"Half an hour? Normally you spend the whole morning!" I laughed.

"Edward's orders."

"Since when?"  
"Tomorrow morning. That boy needs to let me have a little fun with you sometimes too."

"Sorry Alice, I'm all Edwards." I grinned, thankful that tomorrow, Edward wouldn't let Alice play Barbie with me.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms. "Have you finished packing yet?"

"Yeah." I grinned. "Just need to call Charlie."

"I'll do it!" She smiled. "And if I was you, I'd make your way to the bathroom, right about now." She grinned even wider, tormentingly.

That's when I felt my stomach begin to churn around my breakfast, I ran to the bathroom whilst Alice ran down the stairs, gracefully like a gazelle. I put the lid up and puked up my breakfast into the toilet.

" HI CHARLIE!" Alice shouted from downstairs.

"Alice." I spoke in a normal voice, knowing she'd be able to hear me. "He isn't deaf, you know."

"I KNOW BUT I'M EXCITED, I CAN'T CONTAIN IT, SORRY BELLA!" She shouted back. I rolled my eyes and leaned over the toilet again for the next lot of vomit making its way up.

I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth and made my way down to the car outside where Alice was sitting grinning. She drove out of the street, gaining speed towards the Cullen's house. Alice was still gaining speed whilst driving down the road just before where the Cullen's house was, when the house came into view, I began to panic as we headed for it at one hundred and forty eight miles per hour. Alice fish tailed around and stopped the car grinning.

"Your face Bella! Honestly." She laughed.

I glared at her and got out of the car by myself walking into the house whilst Alice made the car shake with laughter. Esme came down from the stairs, and greeted me with a hug. "How have you been Bella dear?"

"Great." I smiled.

"What're you hiding?" Esme said, a hand on each of my shoulders.

Alice came skipping into the house at that moment. "For us to know and you to find out Esme." She grinned. "Your going to be thrilled!" Alice squealed skipping over to the couch and pulling me along. I sat down on the couch, and before I could blink Alice had pulled out various cuttings and a binder, all wedding related.

"Can't be postpone the wedding a few months Alice?" I wined. I didn't want to look fat on my wedding day.

"Nonsense Bella, you'll look best that way. You'll be glowing." Alice grinned and began flicking through magazines at an inhuman pace.

Alice had me sit on the couch, surrounded by wedding plans and pictures for an hour, before Edward got home. I got up and ran to the door, tripping up. Cold arms caught be from behind and pulled me up into a hug. "Edward!" I smiled, standing up on the tips of my toes to kiss him. "I missed you!" I said flinging my arms around his neck.

Edward grinned a crooked smile and kissed me back, with such force my head began to spin. Edward chuckled and stopped kissing me, placing a kiss on the end of my nose. "Hello, love." He murmured into my ear, picking me up and sitting down with me in his lap on a chair. I kissed his cheek, then began to kiss him all over his face. "What brought this on?" Edward smiled, nuzzling his face into my hair and breathing in my scent, running his nose up my throat.

"You'll find out." I breathed, pulling his face to mine, holding his face there with both of my hands.

"Mmm." Edward sighed happily in contentment. He kissed me one more time before placing one finger under my chin making me gaze into his melting butterscotch eyes. "Your excited about something." He read my eyes. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

I grinned, and pressed my lips to his again, winding my fingers through his hair, then resting my head on his shoulder, facing his throat. "I love you Edward Cullen."

Edward rested his cheek on my head. "I missed you."  
"I missed you more." I kissed his shoulder, closing my eyes, totally content.

My stomach growled angrily. "Hungry?" He guessed.

"Incredibly." I grinned up at him.

"What would you like, Love." Edward said getting up and intertwining our fingers together as we walked to the kitchen.

"Eggs!" I cheered as Edward picked me up and sat me on the kitchen top right by the cooker. "Do you want me to catch myself on fire Edward?" I laughed sarcastically.

"No, not really. Thought it'd be more entertaining for the two of us if you where there, so I could keep an eye on your eggs." He smiled. "How would you like your eggs cooked, madam?"

I giggled. "Scrambled, please."

Edward pouted at me adorably. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." He grinned and got to making my scrambled eggs.

"Edward ...." I began, "Do you have any salt and vinegar flavoured Pringle's?" I asked, biting my bottom lip, cheekily. I didn't necessarily _like_ crisps, but I had a craving for them. Edward smiled and pulled out a packet from the cupboard, placing them next to my leg. Edward walked over to the cooker to start cooking my eggs. I popped open the lid and peeled away the seal. I picked the first Pringle up, but instead of eating it, I just licked it till all the flavour was taken off, then put it on the seal I'd just ripped off, and repeated the process. Edward eyed me as if I was mental. "What?" I smiled at him, pulling out another Pringle, licking both sides, and adding it to my growing pile.

"Aren't you meant to eat those, not lick them, then attempt making the leaning tower of Pisa with them?"

I shook my head quickly. "I'm.." Then I remembered I hadn't told Edward yet. Edward raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you about it later. Anyway, they taste better this way." I grinned. "Want some?" I playfully waved it in Edward's face. He pulled a disgusted face, and shook his head. "Suit yourself." I giggled, taking out another Pringle and repeating the process.

As I finished the remains of my scrambled eggs, Emmett came walking in. "Hey, little sis!" He grinned mischievously. He pointed to the pile of Pringle's. "Nice tower." He noted laughing. He then sat on the table next to me. "So what are you and number one prude getting up to tonight for all of us to be evacuated from the house?"

Edward growled from the other side of the room where he was cleaning up, slowly for him. I scowled at Emmett. "Edward is not a prude." I growled.

"Is too. He's so sexually repressed." He grinned. "Aren't you little brother."

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett, and continued cleaning at a human pace. I beckoned to Emmett with my fore finger as if I had a really good secret I wanted to share with him. "Maybe he was." I whispered in his ear. "A month ago."

Emmett's mouth hung open and I leaned back in my chair laughing. "You... .. What?! And you never told me!" He said astonished.

"Sorry Emmett, it was on my to do list, but I never got round to telling you." Edward snickered.

"Alice, did you know our Eddie boy isn't a virgin any more?" Emmett shouted.

"I knew ages ago!" Alice shouted from somewhere upstairs.

"What about you Jasper?" He called out.

"Who didn't know Emmett?" Jasper shouted. My cheeks blushed red.

"ROSE?!" Emmett boomed, looking more and more annoyed.

"That's old news Emmett." Rosalie shouted back at him.

I turned red in the face, but laughed never the less. Emmett turned to Edward glaring at him. "Why didn't you tell me, _dear_ brother." He said putting a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Emmett, what sane person would discuss their sex life with you. Dear brother!" Edward laughed, shrugging Emmett's hand off his shoulder. Emmett sulked off back in the way he came, turning to glare at Edward every few seconds. Edward's lips where pressed into a tight line, the end of his mouth twitching up in the corners. I bit my bottom lip, and one glance from Edward trying to contain his laughter made us both erupt in fits of giggles. Emmett came storming back into the room at a human pace to make it more dramatic. My face was probably red by now. I clasped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from making any noises. I spent twenty minutes, before I couldn't breathe properly, and just _had _ to laugh. I burst out into hysterics of laughter, and held my sides together before they split. Edward smirked at Emmett. "Breathe, Bella." Edward laughed. "Deep breathes now." He tried to say calmly but a laugh came through his mouth.

"Screw you lot." Emmett muttered, storming out of the house and slamming the front door the whole house shook.

This time it seemed the whole house shook with laughter. After two hours, everyone left to go out on Alice's little detour she'd planned. Edward and I where sitting in the middle of his bed he'd bought for my little sleepovers. I smiled at him weakly.

"There was something I was going to tell you." I said playing with his fingers as I held them in my hand. "Something I _need_ to tell you, and I'm sorry if you upset about it."  
Edward kissed my forehead. "I'll never be upset about you Bella."

I shook my head. "You don't even know yet." I added seriously.

I brought the pregnancy test out of my pocket and placed it in front of him. "What's this?" He asked confused.

"I'm, pregnant Edward." I smiled at him, then moved my hand to caress his cheek. "Your going to be a Daddy." I whispered.

Edward smiled, his eyes looked different, he looked proud, he looked as if he could cry if he was human. "Are you sure?" He asked, softly.

I nodded my head slowly, but happily. "Alice saw it, I took a test as well. The baby's, _Our baby's_ going to be a normal human, Edward."

"How?" He whispered to himself. "As if that matters!" He smiled, his eyes reaching mine, Edward leaned over to me and grabbed me up into a gentle hug, as if he was even more scared to squash me to death then he was before, and began kissing me all over my face, and neck. He brought his lips to my ear. "You're amazing Isabella Swan." He whispered

"Mmm, I think someone's over exaggerating, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be so happy, and neither would you." I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself so I was sitting on him.

"It takes two to tango, Love." Edward said, resting his cheek on my head. I blushed furiously. Did Edward really just say that? I hid my face in Edward's chest, and kissed his chest. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I mumbled into Edward's shirt. I could feel my eyelids begin to close shut. I yawned into Edward's chest, hoping he wouldn't realise.

"Your tired." Edward stated, and pulled me under the blankets far too quick for me to realise, and held one arm around my waist, and rested the other on my stomach.

"Edward, you realise you won't be able to feel anything yet." I laughed jokingly into the pillow, beginning to subside into unconsciousness.

He chuckled in my ear. "Sleep Bella, you need it." He said kissing the side of my face and began humming my lullaby. I turned around to lean into his chest and wrap my arms around him, feeling safe and secure.

**RATE AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

I sat up straight, awaking from my nightmare, sweat wetting my forehead.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Said a concerned voice from my personal Adonis.

"A bad dream." I replied, nestling my face into his chest.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked, whilst rubbing my shoulder.

"Charlie." I replied quietly. "He's going to flip this time, that's for sure."

"It'll be OK Bella, don't worry." He assured me. "Relax." He brushed his hand over my cheeks, and lay it on my forehead. I relaxed under his hand, but that didn't stop me from feeling nervous about it. "Try to get back to sleep love." Edward whispered soothingly.

"I cant." I sighed. "What time is it?" I questioned.

"Nearly six." He replied. "You can go back to sleep if you want, Bella. You have an excuse to sleep as long as you want now." Edward chuckled.

I giggled and sat up in his arms. "I think I'm going to get up, I don't think I can get back to sleep... .. after that."

Edward kissed my forehead. "Everything will be perfect." He smiled crookedly. "We'll tell him after you've gotten washed, fed and dressed."

"No." I answered back too quickly. "We'll tell him after the wedding, then he can't have that much of a go at us. He'll be happier that way." I ushered nervously. "Actually, lets just not bother telling Charlie at all, Renee too." I grinned wickedly at my plan.

"Bella." Edward chuckled. "We're going to tell Charlie and Renee they're going to have a grandchild, no silly escape plans from it Bella." He kissed my cheek.

"Edward, please?" I begged, bringing my hands up under my chin in a begging position. I stared him straight into the eye. "Please, Edward?" I begged. "I don't fancy my fiancée or myself being shot at." I battered my eyelashes at him, attempting puppy dog eyes. "Pleaseeeeee." I placed one of my hands to the side of his face and began caressing it. Edward closed his eyes and nuzzled closer into my hand. "Please, Edward?"

"No." A small smile appeared on his perfect face. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. Edward's eyes flickered open. "Bella, be serious. I think your parents ought to know."

"Fine." I grumbled looking at my hands limp in my lap.

Edward placed a finger under my chin and brought my face up to look at him. I refused to look him in the eyes. "Bella." He sighed. "Be serious. I said it would be perfect, Charlie wouldn't even consider shooting you, or me, he knows what it would do to you, Bella."

I looked him in the eye, giving in. "But Edward... you saw the way his hand flicked towards his gun when we told him we where getting married. I don't want him shooting you." I could see tears beginning to form in the bottom of my eyes.

Edward chuckled. "Bella!" He laughed gasping on the air. "Your unbelievable, even if he did shoot me, it wouldn't hurt in the slightest bit." He looked as though he could be crying with laughter.

I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest even tighter than before. "Mock me all you want, Edward." I muttered.

"Oh Bella!" Edward laughed. "Silly Bella." He sighed. He kissed the tip of my nose making me giggle. I threw my arms around his neck in response. "Silly Bella." He breathed down my neck. I hid my face in his back.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know what came over me." I explained, blushing.

"Bella, its OK, these kind of things are going to become more frequent anyway." He laughed.

"What kind of things?" I asked still hugging him around the neck.

"This." He sighed.

"What, Edward?"

"Mood swings."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. I swear I could of just heard Edward gulp. "I AM NOT HAVING MOOD SWINGS, EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN." I growled pulling away with him. I could see Edward try not to laugh. "What now?" I mumbled upset, frowning at him.

"Nothing, Bella." He replied happily, wrapping his arms back around me and pulling me onto his lap. My stomach growled. "Lets get you fed, before your stomach begins to growl at me even louder."

I showered and dressed before walking hand in hand downstairs to Edward's family. I could see Jasper and Rosalie sitting on the sofa. Rosalie flicking through a magazine, and Jasper reading a thick book. He looked up at us as we stepped down the bottom step.

He grinned, and began waving his hand in front of his face as if he was hot. "Oh, all the emotions up there, Bella." He laughed lightly.

I glared at him, and he immediately stopped his waving in front of his face.

"Lets go get you something to eat before you and my brother end up in a fist fight with each other." Edward sighed, pulling me towards the kitchen. "Hmm, lets see.... .." He murmured to himself, walking to the fridge at a slow human pace. "Eggs sound good?"

I grinned. "It's like you can read my mind." Edward chuckled, beginning to make my eggs at vampire speed. I sat down at the table and watched him as he ran across the kitchen in a blur. He placed the plate in front of me. Scrambled eggs on top of toast, and a glass of orange juice. I gasped at how much there was. "Edward, I can't eat this much." I explained, sighing and began scoffing down the food in front of me.

Edward moved his mouth to my ear. "Your eating for two now, Bella." He whispered in my ear so quietly I had to strain to hear it.

Then I realised why he had to say it so quietly. "We haven't told your family yet!" I gasped in shock. All the family where already gathered at the kitchen door as I'd finished saying it.

"Haven't told us what?" Emmett asked curiously.

I swallowed back my food that was in my mouth. I looked hesitantly at Edward, then back to his family. Everyone just looked back at us curiously. Except for Alice. Alice stood there bouncing up and down not able to contain her joy, with a massive grin on her face. I looked back at Edward, he was smiling proudly. Just like you'd expect a great Dad to. I could feel my eyes brim over with tears of joy. I still didn't know what to say to them.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked finally. "Has Bella hurt herself again?" He asked worriedly.

I giggled and could feel Edward chuckle from where he was sitting next to me. "How do we tell them, Edward?" I asked, gazing into his eyes.

"Tell us what?" Rosalie sighed, impatiently, as if she had better things to be doing.

"Bella's.... no. We're going to have a baby." Edward said as if it was the greatest thing in the world. Which for us, it was. He grinned.

Everyone stared back shocked, then turned to Rosalie. "What?" She muttered bitterly. "Am I meant to throw a huge fit or something?"

"Usually, you do." Jasper started but was cut off from a dirty look from Rosalie. The phrase if looks could kill ran through my mind at that moment.

"I'm happy for you, Bella." She smiled sadly. "You too Edward." She said before exiting the room without another word.

Esme smiled hugely, suddenly appearing right in front of me and engulfed me in a hug. She pulled back to take a look at me, her eyes looked as though she could be crying tears of happiness if that were possible. "I.." She looked lost for words. She just smiled again and pulled me into another hug, grabbing Edward into it too. "I'm going to be a Grandma!" She whispered into my ear excitedly. "Thank you Bella, thank you so much."

"So, who's the Dad?" Emmett asked. "Jacob or Newton?"

Edward growled, I bit my bottom lip. "Edward."

"So you where serious?" He asked confused. "Yesterday, I mean."

Both Edward and I rolled our eyes at the same time. "Emmett, you really can be delusional sometimes." Jasper spoke again. I was amazed, Jasper was usually so quiet, but he seemed to be a completely different person today. As if he was more, open. "The way them two look at each other, it's not hard to know what they've been getting up to behind closed doors."

"Shut up Jasper." He growled, before his face turning evil. "If I'm going to be an uncle, I'm going to have to be prepared." He said, mock saluting Edward and I. "Congratulations solider." He clapped Edward on the back. "Umm.. I'm going to go check on Rose." He gave a goofy grin and ran out the room in a millisecond.

Alice kept bouncing up and down throughout it all, and as soon as Emmett left, grabbed me in a hug. "BELLA THIS IS GOING TO BE SO EXCITING!" She squealed. "THINK OF ALL THE SHOPPING WE GET TO DO NOW!" She said flapping her arms up and down.

"Congrats you two." Jasper smiled, standing at a distance.

"Thanks." I replied, giving him a warm smile back.

"Oh, BELLA!" Alice squealed again. "If you leave now, you and Edward will have thirty minutes to give Charlie the good news!" She said beginning to push us both out the door.

I groaned, and Carlisle, Esme and Jasper laughed in reply. "Alice." I whined. "This might get to be the last time I see everyone and your trying to get rid of me so quickly."

"Rubbish." Alice muttered, pushing us into the car. "Drive, Edward." She ordered, standing with her hands on her hips.

Edward glared at Alice. "I'd prefer it if you didn't get pushy with my fiancée, Alice."

"Well it was now or never. You two need to make a move otherwise your _both_ going to chicken out."

"Fine." Edward grumbled, speeding out the garage in his Volvo.

We sat outside Charlie's house, gazing into each others eyes, then quickly glancing at the house, which was soon to erupt like a volcano. I could hear Edward's phone ring, and I saw him quickly flip it out. He held it to his ear, and began to wince every so often. Before shutting his phone.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes." He sighed. "Lets just go in before she gets louder."

"If you think that's impossible." I muttered. "No one will have ears that work properly after she's finished, not even vampires would be able to hear."

Edward chuckled. "Come on." He said, kissing my hand and getting out of the car, opening my door and lifting me out by the hand. We both walked up the front path, Edward with his arm around my shoulders, and mine around his waist. As we approached the door, I fumbled with the key, trying to put it in the lock. Edward chuckled at my expense, taking the key from me and putting it in, opening the door. "Maybe I shouldn't of done that." Edward said with a false face of terror. "It could of bought us more time, Bella!" He laughed.

"Your not funny Edward." I growled, taking my jacket off and hanging it up on a hook.

"All this stress isn't good for our baby." He smiled crookedly. I smiled back at him, whilst biting my bottom lip. "What?" Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes, throwing my arms around him, and locking our lips together. Edward's lips moved more passionately than ever before, and I found myself moaning against his lips.

A pot dropped in the kitchen. I smirked against Edward's lips pulling back, then pressing my lips against his quickly one more time. "He did that on purpose, Charlie I mean." I asked with an eyebrow raised. "Didn't he?"

"Yes." Edward chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Come on." He grinned, lacing his fingers with mine and began walking into the kitchen.

"Edward, no!" I whispered at him harshly. "He'll end up choking if he's eating his breakfast." Edward chuckled. "It's not funny!" I hissed loudly at him.

"What's not funny Bells?" Charlie asked, coming from the kitchen.

"Oh.. er, nothing." I pulled a still laughing Edward into the front room. "Edward." I stated his name seriously, waiting for him to snap out of it. "EDWARD SHUT UP." I shouted this time, tears pouring down my cheeks, and I began sobbing.

Edward pulled me down onto the couch, and sat down, pulling me into his arms. "Shh Bella." He cooed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of been so stupid, forgive me."

"No." I sobbed. "I think it was the hormones, not you." I said whilst wiping my tears away, I smirked up at him. "But I know a way you can pay me back for it." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing him down on the sofa, kissing him passionately, making Edward moan. I pulled out to take a break, giggled then began kissing him over again, feeling his hard, cold lips move with mine, licking the outside of his mouth.

"I think that's enough now." Edward chuckled, breaking the kiss. "Time to tell Charlie." He grinned proudly. I sat upright, as did Edward when I got off him, and leaned into Edward's side as he leaned back against the sofa. The complete picture of ease. I cursed him mentally for him being so calm about the situation, at least he knew what Charlie was thinking.

"Dad!" I called out for him, my voice trembling.

"Relax." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Yeah Bells." Charlie said walking into the front room, leaning against the door looking at us. "What was it you wanted?"

"A … talk." I managed. "Take a seat Dad." Charlie's eyes bulged wide, and he plopped himself down in a seat. "We... have, some news."  
Charlie's face turned red, then purple. "Charlie, Bella and I, we're going to have a baby." Edward said in the most reassuring voice I've heard in my life. I watched at Charlie's face turned back to its normal colour, but still a little red showing.

Charlie sighed out loud. "Should of seen this one coming." He muttered. "You could of just told me three weeks ago, then you wouldn't have to get married Bells."

"Char- I mean Dad. I didn't even know I was pregnant three weeks ago." I rolled my eyes blushing. "I only found out yesterday."

"How long are you gone?"

"Three weeks." I replied.

"But you only told me you where engaged three weeks ago, I had no idea you where..."  
"Charlie." Edward stepped in. "We weren't, before... you know?" Charlie nodded his head. "Lets just say that day was eventful." I began to chew my bottom lip, afraid a smile might break across my face at the memory, but I could still feel a slight blush covering my cheeks. As did Charlie's face, now red at having to know what we got up to that day we told Charlie we planned to get married, that Edward had proposed.

"I guess there's nothing I can say now, right?" I nodded at Charlie. Charlie smiled. "I'm going to be a grandpa!" He laughed, his face wrinkling making him look older. Charlie got up and kissed the top of my head. Then turned to Edward. "Congratulations, to the both of you" He smiled. "and Edward.... You dare hurt a hair on my grandchild's or daughters head, and your in for it." He laughed. This time Edward laughed with him. "Too shame I wont be around when you call Renee." Charlie grinned smugly. "I've got to go to work, see you later Bells, you too Edward."

"Sure thing, Dad." I smiled, giving him a light hug.

"Bye Charlie." Edward replied smiling at him.

I let go off Charlie and I assumed he had taken his coat of the peg and left, seeing as the front door opened and closed. I slumped back onto the couch and curled into Edward's arms, sighing contently. "I wonder why he took that so lightly." I sighed.

Edward kissed my cheek. "Charlie realises your grown up now, your not his little girl any more, Bella." He explained.

"Mmm." I sighed gratefully. I bit my lip. "Edward." I whispered, turning around in his arms to face him, I leaned into his face and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling my face to that the tip of my nose was touching the tip of his nose and our foreheads where pressed together. I kissed him seductively on the lips. "You know about... Renee." I whispered, attempting into making my voice sound alluring. "It doesn't really matter if we tell her about the baby, correct?" I whispered, kissing him seductively on the lips again. I opened my eyes at the same time Edward did, as we both gazed into the depths of each others eyes, I changed my eye set to make them appear to be innocent, but Edward saw right through me.

"Bella." He chuckled. "I know what your trying to do." He kissed me briefly on the lips. "But you know." He kissed me again. "Two can play at that game." He whispered in my ear, making my heart begin to drum faster in my chest. He began kissing me down from my ear to my jaw, then back up again. "I – really – think – we – should – I – am – feeling – rather – confident – especially – after – telling – Charlie – the – good – news." He breathed against my skin in between the kisses that he had placed all over the side of my face.

I closed my eyes, if I gave in and looked into Edward's pleading eyes, I knew I'd never be able to win this one over. "I need to check my emails." I stated flatly, getting up from Edward's lap and heading up the stairs with Edward in tow.

"Sure your not just trying to get out of telling your mother?" He asked hiding his laugh.

"I'll email her the good news." I grinned, opening my bedroom door and seating myself down on the chair and pushing the button, bringing the computer slowly to life.  
Edward knelt down behind me and wrapped his arms around me and the swivel chair. "Not good enough." He purred into my ear, and began kissing down my neck and my collarbone.

"EDWARD." I scolded. "I'll email Renee now, OK?" I turned around in my swivel chair and placed a hand under his chin cupping it lovingly. I gazed into his eyes and stared into the bottomless depths off his golden eyes. "I promise I'll tell her, just not right now Edward." I sighed, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Bella." He whispered placing his hands on both sides of my face. "I know this is the last thing you want to do, but... I think you could do with the support." He looked be in the eye.

"I've got you, Edward, I don't need any more support than that." I breathed lightly.

"Female support, Bella." He sighed. "I know you could always go to Esme, but this is your Mom we're talking about here, Bella. Think about it, if it was your daughter that was pregnant, and you wasn't told, how would you feel Bella?" He whispered, his eyes begging.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Give me a minute." I pulled the plug out of the socket, not bothered to turn off the computer the long way, it would take a good ten minutes for it to cooperate.

"Bella! You could of given yourself an electric shock doing that." Edward scolded.

"Relax." I muttered whilst rolling my eyes, I really wasn't in the mood now.

"Bella." Edward sighed. "What's wrong?" He whispered, bringing his hand to cup underneath my chin.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Bella." He sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm going to be too over protective, but I'm just trying to think of what's best for you, what's best for our baby." He kissed me carefully on the lips. "And I'm making sure you won't regret anything, because believe me Bella, if you don't tell Renee, you will regret it." I smiled at him, tears running down my face. Edward could be so sweet sometimes. "Why are you crying Bella? Was it something I said?" Edward asked worriedly, and began wiping away the tears with his hand."I'm sorry Bella." He cooed.

"No Edward." I smiled. "Your just so sweet, and caring." I sighed, kissing him. "It's rather cute." I mumbled against his lips.

"Cute?" He scoffed. "I was going more for macho." He laughed and kissed me on the lips. "Now hows to seeing you to the phone?"

"Kay." I mumbled happily. Edward stood up and I put my arms up in the air waiting for him to pick me up. "Edwardddd." I smiled. "Can you carry me down the stairs, I'm not up to it at the moment."

He grinned. "I could get used to the pregnant Bella that lets me do things for her." I blushed lightly, thinking of something I wouldn't mind him doing at all right now... "I know what your thinking." Edward winked at me, and picked me up like a small child. He began walking down the stairs at a nice human pace.

"No you don't" I giggled into his chest.

"Very funny." He chuckled kissing my head, then placing me down by the phone in the kitchen. He pulled a chair from the table and placed it right behind me. "Sit. It's bad for pregnant women to stand for long periods of time."

"Edward." I sighed, sitting down. "Don't you think your being overly cautious, I'm not even one month gone yet. Which reminds me." I grinned, remembering the date, the twentieth day of June.

"What?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing." I grinned, picking up the phone from the holder on the wall, and dialling my Mom's number. It was picked up on the second ring. "Hey."  
"Oh, Hi Bella." Phil answered.

"Is Mom there?" I asked

"Yeah, one minute sport." I could hear Phil call Renee and her answer in the background. "She'll just be a minute. Anyway, how are things with you and Edward?"

"Great, thanks Phil." I replied.

"Renee's here now, see you in August, Bells"

"Bye Phil."

"Bella!" My mum answered the phone sounding happy that I'd called her.

"Hey Mom." I replied my voice shaking. Edward stopped playing with my hair, and trailed a pattern on the back of my neck. "One minute Mom." I placed a hand over the phone so Renee couldn't hear me. "Stop distracting me, Edward." I scolded him, turning to glare profusely at him. "Or you'll get no birthday present later on."

"How did you know?" He asked astonished.

"Carlisle." I smiled, then turned back to face the wall whilst Edward just sat there in the chair next to me by the wall. "Sorry Mom." I muttered into the receiver. "Edward was _misbehaving._"

Renee chuckled. "It's OK baby. How are the plans coming along for the wedding, I haven't spoken to Alice since... oh, yesterday. She's a lovely girl she is, and so's Esme."

"Yeah, they are." I agreed. "I needed to tell you something Mom." I gulped. "Promise you won't do anything rash."

"What is it Bella? What's wrong?"

"Mom... We're.... expecting. I'm pregnant Mom." I paused. "Edward and I are going to have a baby."

_Silence._

"Oh Bella!" Renee squealed. "That's wonderful news, but don't you think every things going a bit too fast? I mean, it feels like only yesterday you told me you two where getting married, I mean... I didn't even know you where sexually active." She gushed down the phone.

"Mommmm." I whined.

"What?" She laughed. "Bella, I'm your Mom, we can talk about these things honey."

"Yeah well..." I sighed, a blush staining my cheeks. Edward chuckled, kissing my cheek sweetly. I paused not knowing what to say.

"Sooo..." Renee began pushing for details. "What was it like?"

"Mom!" I warned.

"Oh, come on Bella! I'm your Mom!" Renee laughed.

"It was.." I sighed. "Amazing, and that's an understatement." I finished.

"Fill us in on the details, then."

"Mom." I warned. "It was only once, it's not like we've been doing it everyday since." I muttered my cheeks getting redder by the second.

"You know, how beautiful the baby turns out shows how good the sex was." She stated matter of factly. Nice to know Mom. Nice to know yours and Charlie's sex life wasn't that great either. "But then again if it is yours and Edward's child it's going to be one hell of a beautiful kid from day one." I sighed, trying to picture a mixture of Edward and me, trying to picture our unborn child. "Anyway, congratulations sweetie." Renee gushed. "I'm so proud of you."  
"Even if I'm going to end up a teenage parent?" I added sarcastically.

"Oh Bella!" Renee sighed happily. "I know you and Edward will work it out, your both mature for your age."

Edward chuckled beside me, trailing his fingers over my collarbone. "Your not funny, Edward."

"Edward's there?" Renee asked.

"Yes."

"Put him on, Bells."

"Sure sure." I mumbled, handing the phone over to Edward.

"Hey Renee." Edward winked at me. I scowled back at him, then tried to growl but it came out as a yawn. "Thank you." Edward smiled, and rubbed my back soothingly, I sank into his hand, yawning again. "Yeah, we should. Esme would like that." I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. "Yeah, sure." Another pause, whilst Edward kissed me on the top of my head, making a small smile spread across my face. "Mommy to be is getting tired. I'll make sure she calls you back later Renee." Edward smiled at me. "OK, Bye Renee." He put the phone back on the holder. "See, it wasn't so bad was it?"

"It was." I stifled a yawn, mumbling.

Edward chuckled. "Lets get Mommy to bed so she can get some well deserved sleep."  
"OK Daddy." I smiled at him, as he picked me up like a little kid again and I smiled into his chest, wrapping my legs around him, beginning to fall asleep. "I love you." I mumbled sleepily.

"Mhmm, I love you more." He replied, placing me down on something soft, I closed my eyes, letting darkness overtake me ....

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_A/N- I am so sorry about the fact that I haven't updated this story in a while, but I've been busy in the last few weeks of school, but we've broken up today. THANK GOD. Ill be able to update more on all my stories as well. I'm also considering taking my laptop with me on holiday, so I can do an hour of writing a day and then upload my stories once they are complete since the hotel thankfully has wi-fi. Promise I'll be making this good guys!_

_THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME._

_More reviews = faster the next chapter will be up and faster I'll continue writing._

_Sach x_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

My eyelids opened groggily, and I turned to face Edward, smiling at him.

"Hey sleepyhead." He crooned, pulling away the hair that was in the way of my face. "Did Mommy and baby have a nice sleep?" He whispered, his hand trailing down to my flat abdomen, resting there.

I smiled at Edward, already acting like the perfect Dad. More than a kid could ever ask for. "Hey." I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse.

Edward grinned. "You look so beautiful after you've woken up."

I scowled. "Very funny." I mumbled, I was positive I looked a mess. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only for four hours, not that bad for a midday nap." He kissed me on the nose making me giggle. "Charlie called, I told him you where sleeping." He smiled.  
"Mhmmm." I sighed, my stomach growling. "Edward, I'm sorry." I apologised, kissing the side of his face.

"What for love?" He asked.

"Sleeping throughout the day, especially when its your birthday." I smiled sweetly at him.

Edward scowled. "I hate being reminded how old I am." He muttered under his breathe so quietly I don't think I was supposed to hear it.

"What did you just say Edward? Your despise birthdays?" I said cockily raising an eyebrow at him.

"No." Edward laughed. "I don't mind my birthday, I just keep it a secret. I'm already over a hundred years old, I just don't need to be reminded how old I am every year."

"I'll make a deal. I won't tell Alice, and we forget about my birthday." I grinned, kissing him temptingly on the lips.

"No deal." He smirked, helping me sit up against him, letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"Play fair." I begged.

"I am." He chuckled. "It's my birthday remember, you should be being nice to me." I grinned, getting up from his arms. "Where are you going off to?" He pouted, I giggled and walked over to my closet, riffling through my clothes.

"Damn it." I growled "I can't find it."

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked, appearing at my side, holding me around the waist gently. I turned around to face him, and noticed the dark blue box sitting on top of the bookshelf by my bed.

"Bingo." I grinned, going over to the bookshelf, keeping my eyes on it and attempted grabbing it from the high book shelf, afraid I would forget it again if I took my eyes of it.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist yet again, and rested his head on my shoulder. "What is it?" He said, grabbing the little square box wrapped up in blue wrapping paper.

"Sit down." I grinned, as Edward obliged and I sat down next to Edward on the bed. "Open it."

Edward unwrapped the box and opened it slowly, and picked up the silver men's bangle bracelet I'd bought when I was shopping with Alice a month ago. "Tout j'ai besoin d'est l'amour, tout j'ai besoin de est vous." Edward made the French script sound like a beautiful song. "All I need is love, all I need is you." He whispered, gazing into my eyes, his eyes. "Bella." He whispered, bringing a hand to my cheek. "It's beautiful, thank you."

I smiled at him. "Happy birthday Edward."

Edward set the box aside and slipped on the bracelet. "Speaking of it being my birthday, do I get a birthday kiss?" He asked, leaning closer to me, so his lips where right in front of mine.

"You can have as many as you want." I whispered, my lips brushing against his.

"Good, because I feel like being selfish today." He replied huskily, I straddled over Edward, and pushed him down onto the bed, locking my mouth with his.

A screechy scratchy sound came from my bedroom window. I stopped kissing Edward, and looked out the window, only to see Emmett and Jasper clawing at my bedroom window. I pressed my lips against Edward's one more time, sighing and rolling my eyes before going over to open the window. Both vampires ran disappeared. I shut the window and turned around, only to see Emmett sitting on the floor cross legged by the rocking chair, which was accompanied by Jasper, both grinning like buffoons. "You know, it wouldn't of hurt to use the front door." I commented, walking back to sit in Edwards arms where he sat on my bed.

"Ruined the moment for me." Emmett smiled. "I like pretending I'm in the FBI."

"More like ruined the moment for us." Edward muttered in my ear. I giggled, as Edward played with my hair.

"So why did you decide to try and scratch my widow out the wall?" I asked.

"Alice sent us!" Emmett grinned like a four year old. "She asked us to send for Bella. She needs someone to taste the cake samples."

I sighed, and leaned my head on Edward's chest. "Can't she wait till tomorrow or something? I'm really not up to it right now." I mumbled. What I really wanted to get back to doing was finishing off Edward's birthday present.

Jasper's eyes tightened, and he got up and spoke for the first time since entering my bedroom. "Bella, this can be easy, or it can be hard." I gulped as the said vampire approached looking menacing. Edward growled at Jasper and he backed away. "Chill, I was kidding Edward." He smirked as Emmett laughed. "I'll call her, get her to reschedule it Bella. Come on Em, lets go." He grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him out the bedroom door and the last thing I heard was the front door slamming shut.

"Now they decide to use the front door." Edward muttered.

I giggled and turned around in his arms. "Now where were we?" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, and locking my mouth with his once again. I twisted my hands in his hair, as he did the same to me, but being too gentle for my liking. I pulled away gasping for breathe, Edward smiled and rubbed my back, caressing it.

"Careful, love." He kissed my forehead. "Let's get you something to eat you've hardly eaten today, its not good for you."

"I can't be bothered to eat at the moment." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Please." Edward whispered in my ear. "Just a tiny bit, for me?"

"Fine." I grumbled, getting up from Edward's lap and stumbling a little. Edward chuckled and I sent him a glare. "Not funny."

"Your adorable when you do that." He chuckled, getting up and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"What? Nearly trip up?" I grumbled.

"No." He looked at me as we took the first step down the stairs together. "Act like a tough little defenceless kitten." He winked at me.

"Glad you find it amusing." I mumbled, leaning against him as we walked down the stairs.

Edward kissed my head and lead me into the living room. "Sit. I'll just be a minute."

"Kay." I mumbled, leaning into the back of the sofa lazily, as Edward appears right by my side again sitting next to me. "Don't do that!" I scolded.

"Sorry." Edward kissed my cheek and held out a banana.

"I can't be bothered, Edward." I grumbled.

"You already promised, anyway it's good for the baby." He sighed.

"I think I'm going to be hearing that excuse a lot from you." I grumbled, taking the banana from his hand and peeling it, and scoffing a big bit in my mouth, and eating it. I placed the banana peel on the coffee table lazily and wormed my way into Edward's arms.

"Your still hungry." He smiled down at me.

"No I'm not." I said, patting my stomach gently. "I'm full."

"The way you ate that banana tells me otherwise Bella." He sighed, placing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Trust me Edward, I'm not hungry." I sighed tiredly, moving to lie down across the couch and rest my head in Edward's lap.

"Bella, its OK to eat you know." He smiled down at me. "Whatever you want, whenever you want it, Bella, I'll get it for you."

I grinned looking up at his strikingly beautiful face. "I love you Edward Cullen."

"Love you more." He winked at me. "We should call your Mom back, she said she'd like to have a family dinner with everyone there before the wedding, Esme mentioned the same thing before."

"You guys don't eat." I smiled sweetly trying to get out of it.

"Are you trying to be difficult?" He laughed.

"No." I squeaked, my face turning red. "Its just.. what if..."

Edward placed a finger over my lips. "It'll make Esme and Renee happy." He smiled crookedly.

I closed my eyes not wanting to give into him. "No."

"Please Bella." I could feel his lips brush along my ear, and I could smell his clothes. "Please, it is my birthday, remember?"  
I snapped my eyes open, only to have Edward leaning over my, his hand lying on my flat abdomen again. "Fine." I grumbled.

"Thanks love." He kissed me on the forehead. "You look tired."

"I don't want to be boring." I mumbled.

"I love watching you sleep." He smiled genuinely. "It's one of my favourite things about you, hearing what you think, even if it is only whilst your sleeping."

"I've been sleeping all day." I groaned.

"So, you've hardly slept the past couple of nights, courtesy of me." He began to hum my lullaby, sending me off into a peaceful slumber...

The sound of a slamming door woke me up, my eye lids fluttered open. "Shh, it's just Charlie, go back to sleep." My angel whispered.

I shook my head groggily. "No point, I need to get up and walk about, I feel stiff."

Charlie walked into the front room looking absolutely livid. "Sorry Bells, didn't mean to wake you." He mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked, getting up from lying in Edward's lap, to sit up, next to Edward and lean against him.

"In a minute Bells." He muttered, kicking his shoes off and then, picking them up and I presume dumping them in the hallway.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" I whispered.

"Not sure, he's shouting too many profanities in his head right now." Edward smirked. "I'm surprised _he_ knows them kind of words." He whispered back. "I'm sure it's just nothing."

Charlie walked back into the front room, holding two cans of vitamin R, grumbling stuff only Edward would be able to hear under his breath. He put his feet up on the coffee table, and opened one of the cans of beer. "Bloody rascals." He muttered out loud. "Do you know what happened today?"

"No." I replied looking thoroughly confused.

"I was on patrol down by Newton Outfitters so there was these two backpackers from Seattle ,right, doing graffiti on one of those walls where the bins are by the side of the store, so I go round to ask

them what they think they are doing, and one of them goes to me, 'What do you want Granddad?' And laughs at me with his mate. So I take him down the station, call their parents down, and guess what? They just laugh when they're told what had happened, I mean, do I look like a Granddad to you?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked at Edward, who had a fake face of disbelief across his face. I turned back to Charlie, and burst out in a fit of laughter. "But …. you... .. are... a Granddad!" I howled in between fits of laughter, whilst clutching my stomach.

Charlie looked at the floor disappointedly, and Edward rubbed my shoulders. "Bella, calm down."

He whispered into my ear, making me laugh harder. "Come... on though!" I laughed hysterically. "You've got to find the irony in it!" I laughed again, making Charlie smile a bit. I took a deep breathe and blew all the air out from my mouth, grinning. "God, my sides hurt." I giggled, still holding my stomach.

Edward rolled his eyes and kissed me on the forehead. "I should be heading home, Alice wanted to make a start on my tux." He said, as if he was already peeved with Alice.

I laughed. "Have fun." I smirked knowingly.

"I'll ask Carlisle to book you an appointment too, save you the time." He stood up from the couch, and I got up too. "Later Charlie."

"Night Edward." Charlie replied, picking up the remote and putting the sports channel on.

Edward left the front room and I followed, standing at the front door with Edward. He opened the door and turned to face me. "I'll be back later." He whispered in my ear, and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me, making my vision begin to blur. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered, looking up at him.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing me once on the forehead. "See you in a few hours." And he turned, jogging out into the ran at a human pace, and got into his car. I waved to Edward, smiling at him, and watched as he blew me a kiss, which I returned back to him.

"Love you." I mouthed, Edward winked and drove away. I turned back inside, shivering from the cold. Charlie was now sitting on the couch where Edward and I where, intently watching the game. "Hey Dad." I smiled, and sat down beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Bells, we need to talk about all of this." He turned the television set of, and put a fatherly arm around my shoulders. "Promise me this is what you want Bella, the baby, getting married, don't you think it's all too soon?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I already love this baby Dad." I whispered, looking down at my nails. "And it's defiantly what I want, more than I could ever ask for."

"Good, you do realise a baby isn't the easiest of all tasks in life though, don't you?" Charlie replied. "They need constant care and attention, Bell's."

"Dad, I know, it's not like I'm in it all by myself, I've got Edward, Dad, and even then, We'll still have the rest of the Cullen's to help us out." I replied honestly.

"As long as you know what your doing." He smiled, then turned the game back on.

"I'll go make dinner, I know I'm starving." I smiled, getting up to go cook dinner. I got up and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to cook for dinner. Fish was out of the question, the smell of it made me want to hurl. I opened the freezer compartment, and took out a packet of frozen burgers, deciding on cooking those.

Charlie and I sat at the dinner table eating our dinner in a comfortable silence, whilst he read the newspaper, and I flicked through my favourite scenes in my book. Charlie placed his newspaper down and looked at me.

"What?" I asked, noticing his stare.

"Nothing, just how much you've grown up." I smiled and looked down at my food, spearing some of the salad with my fork and eating it. "As much as I hate to admit it, that boys good for you Bells."

"I know." I replied quietly, smiling, and picking up my plate to dispose of the food leftover. "I'm going to bed." I announced. "I'll do the dishes tomorrow morning."

"I'll do them when I'm done, I'm a cop, I'm sure I can manage." He smiled.

"Night." I laughed quietly and trudged upstairs to my bedroom. I switched on the computer for something to do, and watched as it very slowly came to life. I checked through my email box, eight new emails. I sighed and looked briefly at who the senders where. Two where from Angela, and one from Jessica, and of course the other five where from Renee. Typical. I deleted Jessica's email, which was most likely to be gossip, and I didn't like intruding on other peoples personal lives unlike her. I read both of Angela's, both of them asking how I was, and asking if I wanted to meet up. I clicked the 'reply' button and sent a reply to her. I read my Mom's most recent email.

_'Bella!_

_I'm so happy for you and Edward! You'll need to call me, make sure you book an appointment with your doctor and get your vitamins. _

_I'm so proud of you baby._

_Mom x'_

I wiped away a tear that was running down my cheek, and clicked on the reply button.

_'Hey Mom,_

_Thanks and I'll call you first thing tomorrow. I'm drained so I'm doing to bed in a bit, Edward's calling the doctor sometime this evening to book an appointment. Edward's got the vitamins covered._

_Love you Mom._

_B x'_

I smiled at the computer screen as I sent the email, and pulled the plug out the wall, and lying down on top of the covers on my bed, before getting a queasy feeling. I ran to the bathroom and leant over the porcelain bowl, puking my guts out. I leant against the cool feeling of the sink, falling asleep against it...

**REVIEW FOR MORE! OR YOU WONT GET MORE! ;O**

***GASPS***

_A/N I know, I've ruined this chapter, and I've f*cked up the whole story already, sorry._

_But I've already began writing the birth scene, and I don't want it to sit on my computer doing nothing, so I'll have to finish this story properly, I hate not completing things._

_**ON A BETTER NOTE;**Thanks for all the reviews so quickly, so I did my best to get this chapter up as quick as possible. Everyone's been too nice in the reviews. -**Wipes tears**- thank you guys so much. :)_

_I have this really sweet fluffy story I wrote, if Bella decided not to jump of the cliff in New Moon, and Edward returned of his own accord. I think its really sweet, but I don't know if I should bother, if people would want to read it or not? And it's not a one shot either, its got a good three chapters so far. ( which isn't that bad considering. )BUT ITS REALLY CUTE TO BE HONEST. I'd like someone's opinion if I done a little short story on Bella and Edward's stay in Jacksonville with Renee during Eclipse?_

_**FEEL FREE TO MAIL ME BABY NAMES! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO CALL THE BABY YET.**_

(I'm rubbish at these things!)

_as usual, the more reviews, the quicker the next chapter will be written and posted up here!_

_P.S! Sorry if the French up there sucked, I'm not very good at it, AND YES, I KNOW IM GOING TO FLOP IT AT GCSE._


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

_**for everyone who keeps saying I write like Stephanie Meyer - **_

_**I write like Stehpenie Meyer, because I am Stephenie Meyer. I mutated into a 15 year old twilight freak. :D**_

**Bella's Point Of View**

I rolled over onto something stone hard and cold, I smiled, eyes still closed. I could feel him begin to caress my face in kisses. "Good morning." He whispered in my ear, the smell of his breathe washing over my nose. I tried to hide a the small smile that appeared on my face but failed. "I know your awake." He chuckled quietly in my ear.

"No, I'm not." I mumbled, wrapping an arm around what I presumed was his chest. "I think you should kiss me awake."

Edward chuckled again., and brought his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed myself closer to him, rolling on top of him. He stopped kissing me, and I opened my eyes to glare daggers at him. He chuckled at my expression and gave me a quick chaste kiss. "You've got an appointment with your doctor in an hour and a half Bella, I don't want to be late."

"So soon? Can't they wait a week?" I asked disappointed.

"Carlisle said we should of gone as soon as we found out." He amended, I rolled off him in a huff, kicking my feet onto the floor sitting there angry. "Don't worry, we'll finish this of later." He whispered seductively. He got on his knees behind me in the bed, and wrapped his arms around me, kissing under my earlobe "Let's just make sure you and the baby are healthy first."

"Kay." I mumbled. "Is Charlie at work yet?"  
"Yes, he left three hours ago." Edward murmured against my ear, and began kissing down my neck, then began tickling me under the chin.

"Edward, stop it!" I laughed, trying to pry away his fingers, but he still continued. "I thought we had to be at the doctors in an hour and a half!" I laughed hysterically. Edward stopped tickling me, and let go, quickly placing a kiss on my cheek. I giggled and sat up. "I think I'm in need of an urgent human moment." I muttered, tasting my morning breathe in my mouth. I got out of my bag and retrieved my wash bag from the shelf.

"I'll wait here for you." Edward smiled getting up to tidy my bed for me.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, whilst I pondered on Edward's words. Of course he was going to wait there for me, what else was he going to do whilst I got in the shower? I could see the smile spread across my face in the mirror opposite me. I briskly put my toothbrush back on the shelf and rinsed my mouth out with water. I hurried to my bedroom, whilst tripping on the last step I had to take to opening the door, but managed to not fall over by grabbing the handle just in time.

I opened the door slowly and walked over to my closet and picked out some clothes to put on for after I got into the shower. I slowly took of my shirt, aware of who was in my presence.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Taking a shower." I smiled as I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You could join me if you want." I said innocently, biting my bottom lip.

"Bella." He sighed.

"What, you've seen me naked before." I scowled. "I'll be quicker if you help me." I smiled up at him. "We're just getting in the shower." I said innocently, emphasizing the we part, whilst beginning to undo the top buttons of his shirt.

"Quickly then, you still have to eat." Edward kissed my forehead.

I grabbed his hand a little too eagerly, and walked over to the bathroom with him. When we got into the bathroom Edward turned the shower on then came back to where I was standing in the middle of the room and pressed our bodies close together. I continued my job of unbuttoning his shirt and Edward smoothly slipped it of after the buttons where done. Edward then unzipped my jeans from last night and slid them down to the floor and I stepped out of them. I unbuckled Edward's belt then unzipped his trousers and slid them down which he quickly stepped out of. Both Edward and I went for each others underpants, before we both slid our own underpants down slowly then looked back up into each others eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed us close together, I also wrapped my arms around his torso and looked Edward in the eye. Edward leaned closer and pressed our foreheads together, smiling his brilliant white teeth all the time.

His fingers trailed up my back and stopped at my bra strap. Edward unhooked it and let it fall to the floor. Both Edward and I let go of each other simultaneously and grabbed the others hand eagerly, entwining our fingers together and stepping into the shower.

After Edward and I got out of the shower, we both wrapped ourselves up in separate towels and lay down on my bed together, spooning.

"That was nice." I murmured whilst Edward trailed kisses up and down my neck.

"Mmm." Edward sighed. "As much as I'd love to stay like this for the rest of the day, I think we should get dressed, Love." Edward sat up then was dressed back in new clothes before I could blink. "I wondered why Alice gave me spare clothes before I left." He smiled.

My mouth dropped open in shook, and Edward chuckled. I could already feel my cheeks burning up. "She... saw... us?" I squeaked my voice getting higher.

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "It's nothing big Bella, she gets visions of everyone, I'm sure she's more grossed out by it then you and I are embarrassed by it."

"Kay." I mumbled, getting my clothes and changing.

"Speaking of what Alice sees, guess what she saw yesterday?" He asked.

"No idea, what did she see?" I asked, pulling a fresh top on.

"Us discussing my birthday." He chuckled. "Fortunately, she was too tied up to make a big fuss out of it."

"So what happened?" I asked, pulling my jeans on.

"You know people do birthday beats? So they thought seeing as it wouldn't hurt, they gave me birthday bumps instead. Carlisle's idea." I giggled as I done up my shoelaces. "Come on lets go." He said, picking me up around the waist and putting me over his shoulder and running down stairs with me. He set me down on my feet at the kitchen table, making everything around me blur. I put a hand on the table to steady myself, and sat down into the chair, trying to get the dizziness to pass. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Dizzy, give me a minute." I mumbled, placing my head in my hands.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, here, drink this." He worried, placing a glass of water in front of me. I picked up the water, bringing the glass to my lips, gulping it down, and draining the glass of its contents. "Better?" Edward asked, cupping my chin with his hand. I nodded silently, smiling at him. He placed an appetizing bowl of cereal in front of me.

"Sometimes I think you can read my mind." I grinned.

Edward chuckled. "You where sleep talking about bran flakes actually."

"This smells good." I noted, sniffing the cereal.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Most humans can't smell cereal, but then again, you are pregnant."  
"Mmm." I grinned, wolfing down the bran flakes. I got up and dumped the empty bowl in the sink.

"Ready?" Edward smiled.

"No." I choked out, before running over to the bin and vomiting out the contents of my stomach. "Blasted morning sickness." I grumbled. "Give me a minute to brush my teeth, I'll meet you in the car."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, now go." I mumbled as I headed up the stairs.

Edward stood by the car door and opened and closed the door whilst I got into the car, and ran around the other side getting in his seat. I lay my head on my seatbelt, smiling for no reason. I reached over to Edward to intertwine our hands together, as they lay in his lap whilst he sped off down the road in a comfortable silence.

He stopped the car outside the hospital, kissed my hand letting go of it and walking around to open my door, offering his hand to help me out.

"Do you feel all right?" Edward asked, bringing a comforting cool hand to my forehead.

"Never better." I smiled, leaning into his side as he held an arm around my waist, kissing the top of my head.

We walked up to the front desk in the reception. "Isabella Swan." Edward smiled at the lady at the front desk.

The plump friendly looking receptionist seemed too busy staring at Edward. Edward faked a cough and she looked back down at her paper work. "Just take a seat, Dr. Gerandy will be with you in a minute." She smiled more at Edward than me.

Edward and I both walked over to the seated area and sat down in chairs, away from where people would be able to hear us. I leant my head on Edward's shoulder and yawned.

"You could take a full time job in sleeping." Edward chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, and looked up at him. "Edward?"

"Yes love." He replied, kissing me on the nose. I smiled at the little gesture.

"Would you like a boy or a girl?" I asked quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear us.

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind either way... but I'd like to have a little girl." He replied just as quiet, probably understanding why I was being quiet about it. "Someone who I could protect."

I giggled. "Yeah, I could imagine you acting like Charlie. I wonder how many times he's thought about shooting you."

"Only a few." He smiled. "What about you?"

"I don't mind, I couldn't care less whether it be a boy or a girl, but I'd like a daughter, too. Someone who I'd enjoy shopping with." Edward laughed at this.

Dr. Gerandy stepped out of his room. "Bella Swan." He called, looking for me, then his eyes resting on me and he gave me a welcoming smile. "If you'd like to come through."

"Come on." Edward grinned proudly, taking my hand and gently hoisting me up.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled." I muttered quietly under my breathe as we walked into the consultation room.

Edward and I both sat down in the plastic chairs and Dr Gerandy seated himself in his comfortable swivel chair, facing us. "And what can I do for you Bella." He smiled at me.

"I'm pregnant." I announced, smiling.

"And I'm assuming you want to keep the baby, correct?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied popping the 'p'.

"I'm going to start by taking your weight, so if you could hop onto the scales." He asked, pulling out a digital set of scales. I slipped my feet out of my shoes, standing on the white digital scales. I stood staring at the ceiling, counting the tiles on it. "Your weights good, you can sit back down again." I sat back down onto the seat net to Edward, who placed his hand in mine. "If you could roll a sleeve up Bella so I can take your blood pressure."  
"Kay." I rolled up my opposite sleeve to the hand Edward was holding, placing my hand back in Edward's. Dr. Gerandy put the blue material around my arm and pressed a button on the machine. The material began to inflate, staying like that for a few seconds, then began to slowly deflate, Dr. Gerandy then tore of blue material, making that horrid Velcro tearing sound as he took it off.

"If you'd like to take a seat on the bed so I can do a blood test, and a quick pelvic exam." He asked, leaving the room briefly.

"O... K." I squeaked. I got up hesitantly, sitting on the bed, making the paper on it crinkle.

Edward came over and sat down next to me, holding my hand. Dr. Gerandy came back into the room with an IV and empty blood bag. "What arm do you want me to stick, Bella?" He asked casually if people actually enjoyed being poked and prodded with needles all the time.

"That one." I said glancing at my right arm quickly.

He pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, making them snap against his arms. I began to start getting nervous, I watched as Dr. Gerandy cleaned the patch of skin with a wet cloth and dump it quickly in the pedestal bin. A cold finger directed my head upwards. "It'll be easier for you if you don't watch Bella." Edward claimed, his golden eyes melting into mine.

"Okay." I squeaked.

"I'll draw quite a bit of blood and run them through the lab for various blood tests, I'll do a quick blood test to make sure your definitely pregnant and how far gone you are shortly after." He said as he pierced my skin with the needle.

"Ow." I squeaked. I bit my lip trying to hide the pain, what a wuss I could be at the best of times. I turned down to look at the bag of blood, to see it filling slightly with a nauseating red substance. Edward put a finger under my chin to make me look up at him. He sat with a small encouraging smile on his lips.

The needle was taking out of my arm and a plaster was stuck over where my arm was pierced. Dr. Gerandy put a little cap over the bag and placed it in a cooler of some sort. "If you could lie down for me now." He asked. Edward stood up from where he was sat and still held my hand whilst I lay down. Dr. Gerandy began pushing and feeling my pelvic bones. "All seems good to me." He announced after prodding a bit more. He took of the rubber gloves, disposed of them in his bin, turning back to face us. "You can wait in the waiting room, I'll call you back in a bit, see how far along you are."

"Sure." I smiled getting up onto my feet. Edward and I walked back into the waiting room, situating ourselves back in our old spot where we sat before, but this time I sat on Edward's lap playing with his fingers.

"Do you feel OK? You look a little pale." Edward commented, putting a hand to my forehead.

"I'm cool." I grinned. "I think its just all that blood he took from me." I sighed, turning around in his lap to kiss him on the nose. "Didn't all that blood bother you, at all?" I asked in a hushed tone quietly.

He chuckled. "No, I told you, I got over it a while back. I don't want to go through the reality of loosing you all over again, and now I suppose it'd be even worse, I'd loose my unborn child too."

I kissed him on the lips, smiling at him. "You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now." I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled quietly in my ear. "It's a shame there's too many people here, otherwise they'd be enjoying the free show."

"Can't we keep quiet?" I replied in his ear.

"I can, you on the other hand, can't." He laughed jokingly in my ear.

"Very funny." I muttered rolling my eyes at him, and putting my arms around his neck cuddling closer to him, closing my eyes in contentment.

"I hope your not going to fall asleep right on the spot." Edward whispered in my ear huskily. "Everyone will think I've drugged you up with sleeping pills or something." Like you wouldn't know what they where thinking I scoffed mentally.

"Let's play a game." I laughed, earning myself a few stares from people at the other end of the room. "I spy with my little eye." Edward stiffened underneath me.

"Your kidding, right?"

"Nope." I smirked popping the 'p'.

"Maybe we should go for a walk outside instead for a while, the blood test will take some time." He countered. "It'd be a good idea to go to the cafeteria in the main building and get you something to eat."

"Afraid of a little game of eye spy?" I teased, poking him teasingly in the stomach. "Anyway, I feel too lethargic to go for a walk, and I'm not hungry." I turned around completely in his lap so I was facing his beautiful self full on. "We could, however, go and find a room they aren't using, and make up our own entertainment."

I watched as his face settled into an amused expression. "Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, then he leant forwards so his lips where touching my ear as he spoke. "I think it's the hormones." He whispered.

I scowled and hit him lightly with my hand, hurting myself more than I could ever hurt him. "You don't play fair."

"Later on, I promise." He kissed the crook of my neck, trailing kisses up my neck, before planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

Dr. Gerandy walked up to us then, and sat down in the available chair next to us. I suppose seeing as no one would be able to hear what he was saying properly in the deserted waiting room, he decided to tell us the news here. "I've got your results, and your about three and a half weeks gone. Congratulations." He smiled. "I've booked an appointment for you with a midwife, you'll get a letter sent in the next two weeks for confirmation of that booking. I've got a prescription here for prenatal vitamins for you." He handed me the little green piece of paper, which I took and held in my hand. "I probably won't be seeing you unless its urgent, Bella, so good luck to the both of you." He smiled and walked back off to the front desk.

"That was quick." I murmur as I get up from Edward's lap.

My stomach rumbled, making Edward chuckle. "What do you fancy?" He asked, putting an arm around my waist, as I did the same to him.

"You." I giggled leaning into his side.

"To eat, Bella." He sighed.

"Hmm.." I deliberated. "Beef jerky with apple sauce sounds just about right."

I could feel Edward staring into the top of my head as if I was mental. "You want apple sauce?" He asked as if I was mental. "And beef jerky?"

"I do." I grinned.

"You don't know how good that sounds." Edward beamed smiling my favourite crooked smile.

I bit my bottom lip. "Beef jerky and apple sauce." I mumbled dreamily. I could dribble right now.

"No." He chuckled.

"What then?"

"I do." He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him, but unable to contain the smile that spread across my face. "Come on then, lets get you some apple sauce and beef jerky." He laughed, taking my hand and walking with me over to his car. "We'll drive to the thriftway now."

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**

_I've decided I'm not going to update till I get over 105 reviews, **evil I know**, but I've been getting a little over 2,000 reviews whenever I update, and I'd like more people to review, instead of expecting me to keep writing when I have no motivation, if you catch my drift?_

_A LITTLE BIT OF EDWARDS BUM FLUFF IN OUR LIVES_

_A LITTLE BIT OF JACOB ON THE SIDE_

_A LITTLE BIT OF NEWTON IS WHAT WE NEED_

_TO BEAT UP JESSICA STANLEY._

_;) I know, it's lame._

_But that's English people for you. :P_


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Bella?" Charlie called as he walked into the front room to see me and Edward laying on his couch, whilst I ate beef jerky covered in apple sauce, laughing at some rubbish comedy on the television set.

"Hey Dad." I smiled. "Want some?"

Charlie looked down at the plate on the coffee table with beef jerky covered in apple sauce. "I think I'll pass." he answered, with a disgusted face. "You fine here by yourself for tonight?" He asked. "Going down to Billy's for tonight."

"Sure sure." I mumbled. "I'll be perfect with Edward."

"Bella... I don't think that's a good idea." He looked at the floor his face turning red.

"Oh come on Dad, it's not like you don't know we've already done." I muttered, my face flushing a bit.

"OK …. .. but no funny business, got it?" He warned, pointing a finger at Edward.

"Yes sir." Edward flashed Charlie a reassuring smile.

"Sure sure." I mumbled, picking up another piece of beef jerky covered in apple sauce. "You know, Edward, George Foreman, would be so jealous that he never thought of this before." I said, licking off the sauce from around my mouth.

Edward pulled a disgusted face. "Charlie, I think she's drunk or been sniffing something, maybe you should stick her in a padded cell where she can't get any more weird ideas." He smirked at me.

"Think it's something stronger than alcohol Edward." Charlie laughed, I scowled at him. "Well I'm off. Later."

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye." I mumbled.

I watched as Charlie picked up a sports bag and left closing the door. I rolled on top of Edward, straddling him, and put my hands on either side of his face. "Your Dad's outside listening." Edward whispered. I sighed and collapsed onto Edward, hiding my face in the cushion underneath him. "Maybe I should seduce you while he's still listening in on us." He chuckled quietly in my ear.

"Don't you dare." I growled playfully, getting up and grabbing a pillow and whacking him with a pillow.

"Ouch... you don't know how much that hurt, maybe we should try wrestling sometime?" He laughed, his eyes dazzling me. I narrowed my eyes at him. He leaned up so his mouth was touching my ear. "Feisty, aren't we?"

"Shut up and kiss me already." I growled. "Finish what you started." I mumbled against his lips, pulling up at the hem of his shirt, then pulling it over his head.

"Your lucky your Dad didn't hear that, Isabella." Edward smirked just as the sound of an engine started out the front and drove away.

"He can't do anything about it, if I want to do it." I smiled.

Edward pressed his lips to mine, both our lips moving against each others whilst his hands travelled down my waist, and he began trailing kisses down to my stomach. I reached for his belt to undo the buckle. A cold hand reached out to restrain mine. "Bella." He sighed.

"What? So now you don't want to have sex with me?" I growled, getting off of him and sitting at the end of the couch.

"I don't want to hurt the baby Bella." He sighed, sitting next to me pulling his shirt back on.

"You won't, Edward."

"You don't know that."

"It's just sex." I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest.

"Bella, I want too as well, but I don't want to risk it until we know any better." I sighed loudly and flopped back lazily, lying into the pillows on the couch. Edward copied me and put an arm around my shoulder, I leant into his side putting my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Twenty questions." I smiled wickedly. "I'm first."

I could feel his eyes burning into my head, the way he would look at me when he wanted to know what I was thinking about. "What are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing." I giggled. "You ready for your questions?"

"You said you where first." Edward whined.

"Yeah I am, first asking questions, ladies first you know." I stated fatter of factly. "Question number one." I spoke dramatically in a deep mysterious voice.

"What was that?" Edward asked laughing.

"Urm.. my voice was breaking?" I mumbled embarrassed, not sure what to come up with, making my face flush red, making Edward laugh harder, I could feel him shaking underneath me. "Can you shut up?" I growled angry.

"One question down, nineteen left to go." He declared in a game show hosts voice.

"That wasn't fair." I mumbled, turning around to face him whilst crossing my legs and arms across my chest, which Edward copied and pouted. "Are you mocking me?"

"Two questions down, eighteen left to go." He declared once again in an evil sing song game show hosts voice.

"You know, if you where human I'd probably end up pummelling you by now." I muttered under my breathe, forgetting he'd be able to hear every single word, only making his laughter begin to take a turn for the worse. His eyes where squinted shut and his arms held his stomach together as he laughed hysterically, making the couch begin to shake violently. "Your evil, you know that?" I growled moodily.

"Three questions do.." He trailed but I shoved my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, I could hear him try to speak against my hand but it came out as an unheard mumble which I couldn't make out what he was trying to say. He took my hand with his and held it in his lap, rubbing soothing circles into it. "I'm sorry, that was mean." He spoke solemnly, and leant forward, putting a hand to my face and stroking it. Whilst we gazed into each others eyes, his filled with love and compassion as they melted turning a slightly lighter golden colour. "Your so beautiful." He whispered. "I love you."  
I smiled, leaning into his hand. "I love you too." I replied, taking my hand from his in his lap and placing it on the back of his neck. "I always will." I began stroking my thumb against the back of his neck, which made him seem to relax under the touch of my thumb, and a weird noise came from his chest. I looked at him oddly, wondering what the noise was. The noise came again, sounding like a cat... purring? Edward was purring? "Are you purring?" I giggled, and stopped stroking the back of his neck with my thumb.

"Yes." He looked down ashamed. "It's not funny."

"Its cute." I murmured, and began stroking the back of his neck with my thumb again, smiling as he purred under my touch. I watched as Edward closed his eyes in content. After a good long immeasurable amount of time I let out a loud yawn to which Edward chuckled at.

"Time for the human to go to bed." He smiled, opening his eyes. "I'll carry you upstairs if you want."

I shook my head stubbornly. "I'm comfortable here thank you." I said whilst an involuntary yawn took over my voice making the last bit come out slurred.

"If you say so." He smiled, and kissed me quickly on the nose, making it tickle to which I had to giggle at. "I'll be back in a minute." I grabbed a hold of his hands at tight as I could as to not let him leave me, for any amount of time. "I promise I won't even give you enough time to miss me." He swore, kissing me on the forehead, before a cool breeze ran away, and it came back, Edward with it, holding my duvet and pillow from my bed and a few more blankets. He was only gone a second. I could then feel being lifted up into the air, then placed back down on the couch. Edward grinned at me. I looked at the couch to now see a blanket that wasn't there before draped across where I would lay on the couch. Edward put the pillow down at one end. "Here, I brought you down some clothes to sleep in." He said, handing me some comfy sweats.

"Your a mind reader." I grinned.

"I know." He smirked back, as I shook my head playfully at him, and pulled off my tank top in front of him. "I'll be one minute, I need to get something from my car." He gulped. Excuses, I scoffed to myself and mentally smirked. I just smiled in agreement and he ran out the front room, as I pulled on a oversized top over my head. He came walking back in as I was pulling my socks and jeans off, whilst he stood there and gawked at me.

"If you like what you see." I grinned, catching his attention. "You should claim your territory."

"Not under your dad's roof, it seems creepy come to think of it... he might have camera's watching." He added matter of factly.  
"Was he thinking about the cameras?" I asked suggestively.

"No, but you never know." He said quickly.

"Your still scared aren't you?" I giggled, putting a hand over my mouth. "I'll call Carlisle and ask shall I?" I smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Better not." Edward said, appearing in front of the phone. "I'll do the talking, we don't need to you die of embarrassment now, do we?" He smirked.

"Fine." I grumbled, knowing it was true. "I'm going to fix myself some food." I muttered, turning my attention to the cupboards, riffling through them, before bringing out a piece of leftover lasagne and heating it up in the microwave.

As I watched the food turn around and around for the fourth time, cold hands captured me from around my waist, and a kiss was planted on my neck. "Carlisle said it wouldn't hurt the baby at all. I'm glad actually. Though the couch may be a bit too small." He whispered the last bit seductively in my ear. I grinned, taking the tempting food out of the microwave just as my stomach growled. "I feel like I'm starving you." He muttered as I placed the food down on the table on my search for a fork. I found one on the drying rack by the sink and used it, demolishing all of the food in under five minutes.

"No, I'm just a pig." I stated grinning, whilst Edward smirked shaking his head and rolling his eyes simultaneously. I dumped my stuff in the sink and practically threw my self on Edward, securing my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, already kissing him wildly. Edward lay me down on the couch as we both started taking of each others clothes, caught up in the heated moment … ..

***

I woke up to the beautiful aroma of Edward and egg's. I wiped away the sleep from my eyes and looked up at Edward who had his eyes closed. I would of believed he was asleep if I didn't know better.  
"Edward." I whispered. "Is Charlie back already."

"Yes." He whispered much quieter than I managed. "I decided to play sleep when he got in an hour ago." Then planted a kiss on my lips.

I giggled and rested my head back on his chest. "I think I'm going to go and steal some of those egg's he's been cooking, I'm starving after all that exercise last night." I grinned. "Sex does weird things to your appetite." I mumbled getting up.

"You should know." Edward laughed very quietly, winking at me. I smiled and kissed his forehead, tucking him back into bed. "Night Mommy." He chuckled quietly, closing his eyes.

"Night Eddie." I murmured. "Good name if it's a boy." I spoke quietly to myself. I could hear Edward sigh, I smiled at him and left him to pretend to sleep.

I walked into the kitchen and found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, already in his uniform for work. I noticed the fried egg left in the pan on the stove. "You going to eat that?" I asked, and walked over to the fridge to get the milk.

"No, go ahead." He said. "You have a good night last night?"

The milk cartoon slipped through my hands and I could feel the blush on my cheeks turn me a very bright unnatural red. I was surprised that when I turned around Charlie wasn't already dialling the number for an ambulance. "Er.. yeah." I mumbled, retrieving the cartoon of milk from the floor.

I saw as Charlie looked at me, eyeing what I was wearing. It was only then that I looked down and saw I was wearing Edward's dark blue pin striped shirt, that came up mid thigh length on me, he was wearing last night, it was enough evidence for him to know. I spun around, putting the milk cartoon on the kitchen unit and grasping it to keep my balance to stop myself from passing out from embarrassment. "Looks like I'm going to have to burn that couch now." I swear I heard Charlie mumble in disgust, probably expecting me not to hear it, then cleared his voice. "I thought I said no monkey business?" He asked louder, acting like a strict Dad, he wasn't far off.

"Uh.. it was my fault." I answered honestly. "I was being stubborn." I bit my lower lip, hoping for him to drop it already and never bring it up again.

"I'm going to work, I'll see you later." Charlie spoke quickly, dumping his stuff in the sink. "Don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them later."

"Kay." I squeaked. I heard the front door slam, then I heard someone start laughing hysterically behind me. "That wasn't funny Edward Cullen!" I scolded, hitting him playfully in the chest, noticing he was fully dressed in new clothes. "I thought I was going to permanently be red for life."

"Charlie... had … .. it … .. so much … .. worse!" Edward laughed. "You... sho.. uld … . of heard … .. what he was …. thhh-inking!" He managed between outbursts of laughter.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him with a pleading puppy dog face. "Since you where totally out of order, I think I'm going to have to think of a way to make you pay." I grinned mischievously, and began fumbling with his belt. He moaned in my ear and began helping me, whilst running us back into the front room on Charlie's couch, for round two...

***

(FAST FORWARD TO FOUR DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING!)

I grumbled as Edward and I sat in his Volvo as it purred to life. I didn't want to get up _this_ early in the morning, but what I did want to do was meet my Mom when she arrived at the airport this morning. It was a win, win situation. I either stayed at home and sleep like I wanted to and miss my Mom whilst Edward drove her and Phil to the airport to her hotel, or get up at half five in the morning, meet my Mom and Phil at the airport and take them to their hotel, and be grouchy from lack of sleep for the rest of the day.

I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder, and groaned as a hunger pain shot through my stomach. "You OK love?" Edward asked putting his hand on my thigh and giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, just a little hungry." I admitted, I'd already had a bowl of cereal and a boiled egg this morning.

"Should of said before." He smiled sweetly and opened his glove compartment and passed me an apple and a bag of trail mix that was in there. "Carlisle mentioned you'd like those." He commented, his eyes suddenly darting to the road in front of him.

"What else did he say?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nothing." He added casually.

"Edward." I warned.

"He mentioned some symptoms you may be experiencing." He sighed, then looked at me. "It's OK to talk about these things with me."

"Don't know what your talking about." I mumbled looking away, I knew my face would be red, giving me away.

"Bella, I'm not going to make fun of you." He stated.

"Sure your not." I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest, then decided on taking the bag of trail mix and began munching on it. I had to admit, this stuff was good, I never would of normally eaten it.

"I've been to medical school twice Bella, I could help you if you'd willingly let me to." He gave my leg another gentle squeeze. "That stuff will help." He noted.

"Can we drop the conversation of my.. my.. c-c-c" I stuttered and then just looked out the window my cheeks flushing yet again.

"Constipation." Edward said as if he didn't care who heard.

"EDWARD!" I screeched at him.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, love." He said

I kept my gaze away from him embarrassed he'd bring he subject up again. Pregnancy symptoms where the worst thing anyone could experience, talk about missing human experiences. Edward had no excuse now, I where planned to be changed three months after the birth.

"When is the next gas station?" I asked another fifteen minutes into the journey.

"When we get to the airport. Why?"

"I need a wee." I muttered.

"Can you hold it for five minutes?" He asked. "Just till we get to the airport."

"Sure." I smiled.

I spent the next five minutes looking up at the sky through the roof, smiling at the grey clouds above me. Edward pulled up at the front of the airport and we both got out. Edward came over to my side and took my hand whilst I practically tried to leg it to the bathroom because I was so desperate. I quickly ran into the toilets, and came back out again, embracing Edward in a hug.

"Renee's plane is just about to land, we should hurry up." Edward noted, taking my hand and walking with me to where Renee would come out with Phil and her luggage. We both stood waiting in the middle of the terminal where she was meant to come out, whilst I looked around nervously for her, feeling slightly ecstatic at seeing her again. I became impatient and began jumping up and down slightly, like Alice does when she wants to go shopping. "Bella, relax." Edward said as he squeezed my hand, only then did I realise it was turning a funny colour from squeezing his hand so hard, I loosened my hold and look up at him with a sorry expression, apologizing. "Apology accepted." He grinned and touched the end of my nose with his finger. He then turned back to the crowd where there was a new load of people walking through the terminal. "She's over there." Edward pointed to the direction to where she was coming from and I ran over to her, tripping on the way and Edward catching me before I fell to the floor, then continued over to where my Mom and Phil were, still red faced from my embarrassment.

"Mom!" I smiled as she came over and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey baby!" My Mom replied as she let go of me and held me at arms length with her hands on my shoulders. "You look good." She commented. "You too Edward." She said, as she gave him a hug which he politely returned.

"Hey Renee, Phil." Edward smiled at Phil.

"Hi Edward." Phil nodded at him. "Hey Bells."

"Oh Bella, I found the cutest baby jumpsuit in duty free, I'll show it to you once we've gotten in the car, oh Bella, your going to love it!" She squealed.

I smiled Renee. "Thanks Mom."

"Let's get this stuff into the car and I'll drive you to your hotel. Have you got everything you need?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Renee replied, picking up her bag's from duty free she'd dropped on the floor whilst hugging me. Edward took her suitcase from her. "Edward, I can carry that. Here, give it to me."

"No, I insist." Edward replied, picking up the suitcase by it's holder.

We all walked to the car, Edward and Phil spoke to each other whilst Renee and I gushed over the wedding and the baby. Phil sat with Edward up front whilst I sat with Renee in the back. She pulled out the most adorable baby jumpsuit. It was dressing up clothes for older children, but for a newborn baby instead. I had to admit it, it was _very _cute. I smiled at Renee and gave her a big hug whilst she chatted animatedly about pregnancy stories.

"Did you go to see your midwife yesterday for your check up?" Renee asked.

"Yes." I smiled. "The midwife's very nice. Isn't she Edward."

"Yes, she was very welcoming." Edward replied turning back to look at us in the back, then started talking to Phil about baseball again.

"How far along are you? When is your due date? Have you seen the baby yet?" Renee asked.

"Ten weeks." I grinned. "Sixth of march two thousand and nine." I grinned. "and we haven't gotten to see her yet. We have the Sonogram the next day that we get back from our honeymoon."

"Oh! You'll have to send me a copy of my first grandchild." She commented as if there was plenty more to come. I glanced at Edward at the mirror to see him smirking at me. I just simply rolled my eyes in response. "I can't believe my little girls all grown up!" She gushed. "It seems like yesterday you where still in nappies."

"Mom." I warned. "Please don't." I knew she'd start embarrassing stories soon enough, I had to stop her. Edward would of probably already heard her thoughts and knew what she was trying to do.

"You know, it's tradition to say embarrassing things about the bride before the wedding." My Mom commented. "At the bachelorlette party anyway, but what from Alice told me your going to ruin our fun." Renee looked at me with fake puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not having a bachelorlette party if it's the last thing I do. I don't do public humiliation." I smiled smugly.

"You've tripped over plenty of times, I'm not surprised your used to it by now Bella." Edward chuckled.

I could feel my face turn red. "There's always tomorrow night." Renee replied, leaning forward to Edward. "We could always embarrass the bride to be then."

"Edward's not having a bachelor party." I commented.

"That's different." Edward turned around and gave me a teasing smile.

"You don't play fair." I scowled at him.

"Jesus, have you seen how fast your driving, sixty in a forty zone." Renee scolded Edward. "I guess you've never ridden with Charlie in the car."

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's OK, just don't let Charlie catch you. He had enough to say on the phone to me about the whole wedding thing. Your father doesn't understand what you two are like. You don't have to be Einstein to know you two have your future with each other sorted, happily married for the rest of your lives." She said. I hugged my Mom expectantly, thanking her, then sat back in my seat, not remembering the rest of the journey as I fell asleep.

***

(THE NEXT DAY. THREE DAYS TILL THE WEDDING!)

"Bella, come on let's go." Edward said as he picked up my water bottle he insisted I take everywhere with me just in case I got thirsty. "Your Mom's already waiting for you."

"Why didn't you tell me!" I scolded as I slipped my feet into my tennis shoes. Edward bent down and done the laces up for me before I could even start to bend over.

"I did. Six times." He laughed.

I took Edward's hand as we walked out towards his Volvo and got into his car. "I'm getting fat." I complained as I looked down at my stomach, which had the slightest bulge in it.

"No your not." Edward said.

"Yes I am." I scowled. "Look." I pointed to the tiny little bulge poking out of my stomach.

"Bella." Edward chuckled. "Your pregnant, not fat, besides, I think it looks beautiful, even if our little bump is still only a tiny little undetectable thing, Charlie hasn't even noticed it yet. I doubt any other human except from you would know it's there." He said then laid his hand on my bulge.

"I don't think it's a baby bulge anyway, it's all that food I've been eating." I commented.

"Bella, don't be so absurd. Your only showing that tiny little bump because you where very slim in the first place." He put the arm that was laying on my stomach around my shoulders. "I love you Mrs Cullen to be."

"I love you too." I murmured back resting my head on his shoulder.

Edward pulled up outside the Cullen's house and opened my door for me, as we where walking up the porch Alice came bouncing out at a human pace and hugged me. "Hey Bella." She grinned, linking her arm with mine.

"Hi." I smiled back nervously. I didn't know what she had planned, I prayed it was just dinner with my in laws and Charlie, Renee and Phil.

"Come on, we are all waiting for you two in the garden. Your fourteen minutes late already." She said, ushering us into the back garden. It was cloudy out, but still warm. The best the weather ever got in Forks.

"A pregnant woman has her priorities, Alice." Edward said, putting a hand out to ruffle her hair which she neatly dodged.

"If you mean peeing five separate times in the course of three and a half minutes, that doesn't count. She could of held it in till she got here." She muttered. "What drink do you want Bella?" She asked turning around. "Apple juice." She smiled before I could answer, I'll get you some and bring it out. I'll get Edward the same so if you finish yours you can just have his."

"Kay." I mumbled. "I just quickly need to pee." I muttered quickly beginning to walk of towards the Cullen's downstairs bathroom.

"I'll wait for you outside." Edward said, quickly kissing my cheek and heading the other way.

I opened the toilet door and sat myself on the toilet, relieving myself before I could wet my pants.

I flushed the toilet and cleaned my hands, looking at myself in the mirror above the sink. I then turned to look at myself at the mirror on the bathroom door. I did look fat. I lifted the top of my tank top up to see a tiny bump. I put my hand on it, turning around in the mirror. I looked like I'd put on about ten pounds already. I couldn't even pass for pregnant. I sighed and let the piece of material drop down over my stomach, and left the bathroom heading out to the Cullen's back garden.

I opened the kitchen door to see a massive garden table with umbrellas and heaters and chairs that all matched on their patio. Figures. Everyone was already sat down waiting for me.

"Sorry." I apologized to everyone as Edward pulled out my chair and tucked me in.

"It's OK Bella, we understand." Esme smiled sweetly.

"Thanks." I replied, taking a sip of my apple juice Alice had put in my place.

"BURGERS ARE READY!" Emmett boomed standing over by a barbecue I'd never seen before. I had to admit, it was funny seeing all this stuff in the Cullen's back yard, I'd never of had expected it.

Everyone got up to get some food, I tried getting up but Edward put a firm hand on my shoulder. "What do you want, I'll get it for you." Edward asked picking up my plate in his.

"I can do it myself." I replied uselessly, I knew he wouldn't let me. "Besides, you might get something that might start the morning sickness." I grinned, my new found weapon, I might just get away with this one.

"OK." He eyed me wearily, but proceeded to carry my plate for me.

We sat back down at the table, my plate filled with loads of salad. I didn't want to put on too much weight, when I became heavily pregnant, my beautiful babies bump would be more likely to resemble a man's beer belly.

I watched astonished as the Cullen's appeared to be eating their food. To the right of me was Edward, who only had a tiny bit of food on his plate, but I saw him put bits of it in his pockets, and next to him was Emmett who was wolfing down the food whilst giving Jasper evil glares. Rosalie sat next to Emmett and appeared to be taking small feminine bits of food, but if you looked closely you could see her throw it behind her at an inhuman pace, I couldn't even see the blur of brown when she threw a piece of the burger behind her. Jasper sat opposite Rosalie, he too wolfing down the food and appeared to not be chewing it. It was evident that he and Emmett where in some sort of bet. Alice sat next to Jasper, grinning whilst throwing food behind her and shoving it in her pockets too. Charlie sat next to Alice, eating, like a normal human wood. Esme sat to the right of him and Carlisle to her right, both eating it, following Phil and Renee's actions a few minutes later who where sitting opposite and next to me.

I set my knife and fork down after filling myself up on all the healthy green stuff and Edward's garlic bread. He'd be happy that I'd made an effort to eat healthily, it wasn't something I'd often do with my newly found sugar filled cravings.

"You done?" Edward asked, rubbing simple circles in the bottom of my back.

"Yeah." I replied, leaning back into his hand. "Actually... toilet break." I announced for the second time during the meal to Edward. I kissed him on the cheek walking back over to the back doors and walking in rushing to the downstairs toilet. After I finished I turned to open the back door, but a wave of nausea passed over me, making me grudgingly go back to the toilet bowl, heaving out the bits of green lettuce and garlic bread I'd just eaten. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth with the spare toothbrush Edward had learnt to leave in there for such times as these for me. I set the toothbrush down satisfied all the acid from my stomach was out of my mouth and opened the bathroom door to see Edward inside the kitchen, smiling at me as I walked over to him. He dumped the plates into the sink and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Same old, same old." I muttered. "Just got a little headache, nothing the back of your hand can't solve." I then grinned at him, the back of his hand was used often to cure my headaches and dizziness and when I got hot and bothered. "Do you have any ice cubes?" I asked.

"I don't think so." He smiled at me. "But I can make some." He filled one half of his hands with water, then put the other on top, then twenty odd seconds later he lifted it up to show me a now formed ice cube the shape of his cupped hand where there was once water. I giggled and kissed him on the nose. "Wait a minute.." He smiled, then began scraping at bits of the ice, and handed it back to me in the shape of a heart. "There you go Madam." He grinned, kissing me on the forehead.

I put one end and put it in my mouth, sucking on it. "Thank you." I mumbled with the ice in my mouth, making Edward laugh.

We walked back out to the garden table on the Cullen's patio and took our seats whilst every continued talking. I played with Edward's fingers, lacing our hands together, then unlacing them and proceeding to continue with the process of it, whilst he kissed me and I kissed him back continuously, making me giggle.

"If you two have finished yet." Alice commented smirking at us. "If you two where listening you would of heard our idea of a game we could play. Bella you sit at that end." She said pointing to the head of the table where Carlisle and Phil where sat on one end of the table, and then pointed to the other end where Jasper and Rosalie sat. "And Edward you can sit at that end. I'll be back in a minute, just getting some paper and two pens for you two." She smiled triumphantly and left the table skipping like a professional ballet dancer at a human pace.

"She's going to do something evil, I can just feel it in the air." I whispered into Edward's ear, even thought I knew half the dinner table would be able to hear it with their extra hearing.

He chuckled then kissed me on the check getting up from his chair, and held out his hand for my hand and lifted me up. We both went to either side of the table, when Alice came skipping back with two whiteboards and two whiteboard markers. "I borrowed these from your office Carlisle, I hope you don't mind." She said and gave Carlisle a sweet smile to which he replied back with a.

"Sure go ahead." And then gave her a smile as she passed them down to both Edward and I at each of our ends.

"OK, this is what you have to do. We'll give you a question, then you have to write it down on your board, and once you've both written an answer, you have to turn it around to see what the other one has written on their board, got it?" She grinned.

"Yes." Edward replied.

"Yeah." I replied as well, beginning to feel a bit nervous about what type of questions she'd ask.

"OK! Who wants to ask the first question." Alice offered.

"I do!" Emmett said grinning. "Who makes you two laugh the most out of everyone here." He smiled then began raising his eyebrows at me, then presumably the same at Edward.

I wrote down my answer, then looked up to see Edward smiling at me from the other side of the table.

"You can turn them around now." Alice declared.

Both Edward and I turned our board's around to show each other and the rest of the table. "Awww, man." Emmett sighed, as she read what we had both written. In the middle of my board I'd written. 'Edward'  
In my clumsy scrawl, and in the middle of his board '_Bella_'

was written in his beautiful elegant script. "OK, who wants to ask the next question?" Alice smiled.

"Me." Renee smiled. "All right, OK, where was the first time you two went on a date."

I wrote down my answer, and Edward his. We both turned around our boards once we'd seen the other one had written down an answer.

My one read. ''Bella Italia, Port Angeles.'

As did Edward's, but it looked much better than mine. '_La Bella Italia in Port Angeles._' His handwriting intimidating mine by how beautiful and flawless it looked.

"My turn." Alice squealed clapping her hands together. "Your best kept secret from each others Dad's. That means Bella's secret from Carlisle and Edward's from Charlies." She announced sounding rather pleased with herself.

Edward and I both scowled at Alice. "Alice, I don't think that's appropriate." Edward commented.

"I totally agree." I said quickly.

Everyone began chuckling except for Carlisle and Charlie who looked nervous. "You have to play the game, or pay a forfeit." Alice grinned. I wrote down my answer, and looked up to see Edward finish his off with a frown on his face. I smiled weakly at him and he smiled weakly back, showing the same nervous expression. "Bella can go first." She said, as everyone turned to face me.

I turned around my board, trying to hide my tomato red face behind it.

'Carlisle's desk at the hospital is no longer pure.' Then it had in brackets. '(I think it was down to the medicine I was given.)' Mine read, I could hear everyone chuckling, but none as loud as Emmett's.

I quickly turned the board around and wiped it off, giving Carlisle an apologetic look.

"Edward?" Alice smiled sweetly at him.

Edward turned around his board with a sorry expression on his face towards Charlie '_I climb into Bella's window every night and lay in bed with her. I have, even before Charlie knew we where going out with each other._' Then in brackets he also had. '_(Though we never had sex, until two months ago anyway.)_'

Renee, Esme, Alice and Rosalie all giggled whilst everyone else laughed, except for Charlie who was red faced. "It's not like we where doing anything we shouldn't of been Charlie, I'm so sorry."

"Charlie, be fair, you did the same when you was their age." Renee laughed.

Charlie just shook his head and allowed it, forgiving Edward. The rest of the evening progressed with me turning red faced at my expense and everyone laughing and getting along, before Charlie announced he had to go down to the station for his night shift of the week. Jasper and Alice drove Phil and Renee back to their hotel in Port Angeles.

I sat on the couch in the Cullen's front room with Edward's head in my lap, whilst I played absent-mindedly with his hair. I leaned down to kiss him as he leaned up, both of us leaving chaste kisses on the other one, grinning at each other. "You ready to go to bed Mommy? I'm sure Alice has some new pyjamas for you to sleep in, hidden in her closet upstairs."

"I think you could possibly pass for being a physic." I giggled, tapping him on the nose with my index finger to which his smile became bigger.

"Alice is just far too predictable for her own liking." He said and winked at me. "Come on love, lets get you to bed." He then sat up, and picked me up bridal style and ran me into his bedroom leaving me on the bed and disappeared and returned holding a small fold of clothes. "Told you so." He winked and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to go get you a glass of water if you need it in the middle of the night whilst you change. Love you." He said whilst giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Love you too." But he had already disappeared through the door.

**REVIEW FOR MORE.**

_A/N You guys are amazing. 200 reviews to the next chapter, try that. ;)_

_Sorry for the late update, on Saturday, my friend tripped up on the only step by her garden door and had to go to the A&E because she hit her head pretty hard and there was a bit of blood. It was the most hilarious thing ever. Nearly everyone knew her there already, and she kept claiming there wasn't a step there the day before. Same thing goes for my kitchen wall, doesn't it J? :P_

_I'm not sure if I should do a BxE story on drugs? I think it would help with my own troubles and experience, not sure yet. What do you think?_

_OH YEAH BY THE WAY I NEED **MEGA HELP**._

_Can someone tell me how or where to get tickets to the new moon premier in London?Or a preview screening of some sort, I'd love you lots if you could tell me how to get _tickets for it/one.

THANKS. :)

I'm going to treat myself and watch twilight again today, **I'VE GONE WITHOUT ALCOHOL ****SINCE FRIDAY NIGHT**! :D (Sad I know, but I'm proud of myself, even if it's just the alcohol.)

MY MSN IS ON MY PROFILE.

Add me, I'm a right loner, to say the truth.

_Push it._

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Bella?" A familiar melodic voice called, disturbing my sleep. I grumbled incoherent words at him, he was ruining my dream, even if reality with Edward was always better than my dreams, but I was enjoying this dream, probably a little too much than what was normal for me. "Bella." The melodic voice whispered in my ear seductively.

"Mmm.. Edward." I moaned as I smiled and turned around in his arms and pecked his lips before I fully opened my eyes.

I blinked again, then rubbed my eyes to get the sleep away. I went completely still in the vampires arms, a face of pure outrage, disgust or horror, maybe even all of the above, was very likely to be plastered across my face. The vampire who lay there next to me bellowed out in rage of laughter. "Your face!" He squealed while laughing so hard the bed was beginning to shake violently. I pushed his arms off me and moved over to the other side of the bed as far as I could get away from him, and pulled the blanket over my head, hiding my face into the pillow. "Aww, don't be like that Bella." Emmett laughed.

"Get lost." I groaned, taking an arm out of the covers and pushing it against his chest even though it was a useless attempt. "Edward." I called, putting my head to the side of the pillow looking away from the vampire that tried his best to act like a little kid for the fun of it. "Where are you?" I called again, a little disappointed. Next to me, Emmett, let out a little giggle. "Where is he?" I asked, turning to face him, with an angry expression on my face, the booming laughter that was ricochetting off the walls came to an abrupt stop.

As soon as he saw my face, his lips went into a tight straight line, and he started shifting away from me. "Alice took him, and Jasper and Rosalie and Esme." Then a small timid smile spread on his face. "And so, I've been left to babysit." I scowled at him. "I'm not that bad." He muttered, sitting up on the bed cross legged and folding his arms across his chest like an angry toddler would do.

"Yes. You are." I mumbled, turning around to the other side to go back to sleep. "I'm going back to bed." I mumbled again.

"Your boring." He whined, then huffed. "If Jasper was here, or even better, Rosalie then.."  
I cut him off. "Shut. Up. I growled. " I could feel his weight get off the bed. "Emmett, I'm sorry." I mumbled sitting back up. "I'm just not in the mood today." I explained, he turned around with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Its cool Bella." He came and sat on the end of the bed at lightning speed. "I remember when I was human, and my Mother was pregnant she always warned me about angering pregnant women." He grinned. "I didn't think it was that scary." I shook my head and closed my eyes shut, leaning on the back of the bed board. "I'm bored." He mumbled. I opened my eyes to see him scowling.

"Deal with it." I smirked at him.

"Bella." He grinned. "Go get ready, meet me downstairs, I have the best idea ever."

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Prank calls." He sniggered, whilst he grinned like he was a genius.

"Give me ten minutes to shower and get ready." I requested, slipping my feet onto the floor.

"Oh yeah, lover boy left you a note." Emmett added, flying a paper plane my way, I attempted to catch it but it landed on the floor instead.. "I took the liberty of not making it so boring." He winked and got up from the bed.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I picked it up from the floor and opened it up.

'_Sorry I'm not here. I'll be back before five._

_Two days and we wont have to leave each others side._

_I love you._

_I miss you already._

_Edward.'_

"What are you smiling about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." I grinned. "I'm going to take a shower." I said as I folded the piece of paper in half and put it on the pillow.

"I'll make you some breakfast, Edward said you'd want some." Emmett spoke smiling at me and appeared at the threshold of Edward's bedroom.

"Um.. Do you can how to, uh, cook?" I asked sheepishly. I knew all the other Cullen's could cook, but I wasn't sure about Emmett. He'd probably just end up feeding me dog food.

"I'm not that stupid." Emmett winked and ran away from the room leaving a blur of white and his curly brown hair behind.

I quickly got into the shower, letting the hot water untie all the knots in my back. I turned the water off and wrapped a fluffy white towel around my self and walked into Edward's closet. I noticed a pink post-it note by where Alice kept clothes for me at times like these.

'_Bella, Don't do it. It's practically suicide._' The note read in her curly handwriting. I laughed to myself, I knew she would of seen me going to put on one of Edward's hoody on, it was typical and inevitable for Alice to think wearing a guys hoody was suicide. Sorry Alice. I thought to myself, grinning as I pulled on a pair of navy skinny jeans, and pulled on a black tank top. Then grabbed one of Edward's hoody's from where his stuff was kept. I walked out of Edward's closet bare footed, holding a pair of his socks and his probably designer hoody. I rolled my eyes at how stupid Alice could be sometimes. _Designer hoody's._ What was next? Designer socks. In my opinion, Alice needed counselling for her addiction to spending money.

I walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa where Emmett was, with the Forks directory and a plate of fruit on the table. "I made you breakfast." He grinned at me.

"Thank you." I grinned back and gave him a brief hug and began eating it. "Who are we calling first?" I asked.

"Ladies first, you choose." He said, pushing the phone directory in front of me on the coffee table.

"No, I'll feel bad." I replied, pushing it back his way.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me. "Don't act like a goody two shoes Bella, everyone knows what you and Edward get up to every second your with each other." I scowled at him. "I'll go through the alphabet, tell me when to stop."

"Stop." I said almost instantly.

"Your too slow. I was going through the alphabet a second time."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not all of us are vampires able to think that fast." I commented. "What was the letter anyway?"

"C." He smiled at me wickedly. "C for Carlisle." He picked up the phone, put in the private number code and punched in the hospitals number, and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello Forks Hospital, how may I help?" Came a woman's voice.

"Oh, thank god!" Emmett replied in a females voice, making himself sound sluttish. "Is Dr Cullen there, I need him, immediately." He added dramatically winking at me.

"One minute, I'll put you on hold." We could hear the muffling as she put down the phone, then picked it back up again.

"Who's calling" Carlisle said as he picked up at the other end.

"Oh, Dr Cullen! I heard your the man for the job, all my friends have been talking about how great you are."

"OK." Carlisle replied. "What was it you where calling for?"

"Well you see, _doctor._" Emmett added in a seductive voice I had to bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. "I was wondering, if I'd be able to come in for surgery?"

"Sure, what for?"

"Well you see, _darling._" Emmett bared his teeth in a goofy way, then paused for a moment while his face turned back to his original façade. "I would very much like to get some breast implants."

"But miss.. I'm not that kind of surgeon."

"WHAT! YOU MEAN YOUR NOT A SURGEON AT ALL?" Emmett shrieked down the phone in a females voice.

"I can give you a number for another surgeon, we don't do implants here." He explained.

"YOU LIED." Emmett began sobbing.

"But I never said I did implants."  
"YOU SAID YOU WHERE A SERGEON!"

There was a pause on the other side of the phone. "Emmett." Carlisle said blankly, which made both Emmett and I burst out into fits of giggles. "Bella?" He asked confused which made Emmett and I howl even laughter, making my sides begin to sting. I bit my bottom lip and let out a little giggle, stopping my laughter all together. "You should know better Bella." He said disapprovingly.

"Sorry Carlisle." I apologized.

"SORRY DAD." Emmett shouted down the phone.

"Emmett, stop messing about. Where's Esme?"

"No idea."  
"Explains it." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Emmett's pitch rose. I giggled to which Emmett felt the need to push me into the pillows next to me. I scowled at him.

Carlisle chuckled. "See you when I get home Emmett, you too Bella."  
"Bye." Emmett and I both replied back at the same time.

"I really hate it when he knows it's us." Emmett muttered. "All right, next person. I choose Sam." He declared, handing the phone over to me, the phone all ready calling Sam Uley.

As soon as I heard the other end being picked up, I began to speak. "Hello, Forks dog kennel and dog care, how may I help you?" I said disguising my voice.

"I didn't call you."

"Yes, you did. Now, what type of dogs would you like to bunk with?" I asked.

"None. I'm not a dog."  
"Sorry sir, we have reason to believe you are. Now, would you like information on flea products, we have a wide variety here at FDK."

"WHAT? YOUR HAVING A FUCKING LAUGH."

"Sir, could you please calm down."

"YOUR TELLING ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN?"

"Maybe we should report this guy to the RSPCA." I muttered.

"WHAT?" Sam shrieked. "JUST FUCK OFF OK." And he hung up on us.

Both Emmett and I giggled like little kids. "OK, Bells, we're officially lame."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Let's do a teacher next." I grinned to which Emmett grinned back wickedly.

"Coach Clapp, he annoyed me every single day in Forks High, and kept accusing me of using steroids." He scowled, then snatched the phone of me amazingly quick and had the phone dialling the number already.

"Who is this?" Came Coach Clapp's groggy voice.

"Hello sir, is this Mr Clapp?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, why." He asked.

I picked up a piece of the apple and began chewing on it. "Could you clap for me Mr Clapp." Emmett said in a stern serious voice. I began laughing at him and started chocking on the apple, making myself laugh even harder. I began coughing and I could feel all the fruit in my stomach make its way back up my throat. I tried to get up but managed to get sick on Emmett. He looked at me with shock on his face. "Cool Bella, real cool." He muttered at me sarcastically.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Uh, no." I replied faking a heavy Spanish accent, then hung up the phone. "Emmett you idiot." I muttered.

"Me? Look what you did to me!" He shouted pointing at his newly decorated shirt..

"I'm sorry." I looked down at the floor but that didn't look to pretty either, thanks to me.

"Bella, it's fine, I'll clear it up." He got up and pulled his hand out for me. "Here, I'll take you upstairs so you can go change, I don't think Edward would be too happy to see you covered in vomit."

I grabbed onto his hand and he pulled me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Thank you Emmett."

"Hey, what are big brothers for." He said, picking me up from over his shoulder and placing me on my own two feet. I thought about giving him a hug, but opted out and I decided give him a smile instead.

"Thank you." I blushed. He just chuckled and left me to go get changed.

I walked into Edward's bedroom and cleaned myself up, making sure to get rid of the vomit smell that lingered on my skin. I didn't think Edward would like that. After getting cleaned up and a change of clothes I walked back down on the stairs to sit next to Emmett on the sofa where the mess once was, but I couldn't smell it.

"I could of cleaned that." I muttered. I _should_ of cleaned that, I was the one who made the mess in the first place.

"It's what big brothers do." He smirked.

"Thank you Em." I muttered.

"No problem." He said and got up. "What do you want to do now?" He grinned. "We have to be careful and make sure you don't laugh again."

"Not funny." I muttered. "You can drive me home, I want to clean Charlie's."

"I'll help." He grinned. "We'll have to take the Jeep." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Emmett, I don't think that's a good idea." I muttered, I'd rather walk then go in that monster of a vehicle, I wasn't risking getting into that car with Emmett whilst the car made my body bounce up and down inside it. "Edward would murder you." I stated smirking. "It could hurt the baby." I held my head up still smirking at him.

"Fine. We'll take Mr Prudes car." He said strolling over to the Cullen's garage.

"Edward?" I asked. "Didn't he take his car with him?"

"Nope." He said popping the p. "He took Rosalie's car."

"Edward said Rosalie would never let him drive her car." I narrowed my eyes at him, as I followed him into the garage.

"I know. Rosalie's driving it." Emmett explained as he picked up Edward's car keys that where lying on the hood of his car, and got inside the Volvo.

I rolled my eyes and got in. "What are they doing?" I asked wanting to know.

He shrugged his shoulders and started the engine. "Mr Prude didn't want to tell me."

"He's not a prude." I muttered sticking up in my fiancée's defence.

"Your one to talk." Emmett laughed as he sped down the Cullen's driveway. "Oh Bella, think about your virtue!" He said in a perfect impersonation of Edward.

"EMMETT." I shouted, angrily, then took a deep breathe in and breathed out through my nose. "Edward. Is. Not. A. Prude." I huffed. "How do you _think_ people get _pregnant_." I growled, my anger rising yet again.

"Ruin my fun." He grumbled as he pulled up smoothly outside Charlie's house, and got out the car, leaving the car keys in the engine, walking up to the front porch and letting himself in. I sighed and took Edward's keys out the car. He wouldn't be happy if he found out Emmett left the keys in the car, maybe I should teach Emmett a lesson and let him freak out when he thinks he's lost the keys. I smirked mentally.

I got out the car and shut the door, going inside, and grabbing a bottle of bleach and polish to set on working on the house. I'd cleaned the top half of the house by twenty past four while Emmett watched me and commented on whether or not I'd done it right.

Emmett sat at the table whilst I scrubbed the kitchen floor with bleach, trying to get it back to it's original white colour I'd only seen in photos before. Emmett chuckled. "I bet Edward would like to see you on your hand's and knee's."

"Not everyone has a one track mind." I muttered whilst scrubbing the floor.

"And, my dear little sister, what track is my mind on?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes but kept scrubbing the floor. I felt the need to make it all white and clean for Charlie before I moved out after the wedding. I knew the house wouldn't be cleaned regularly by Charlie. I don't think it ever was before I moved in.

I could hear the front door open. "Bells?" Charlie called. "I thought she was with Alice?" He said quieter.

"In here Dad." I replied.

"Alice had to some errands to run, she's with Emmett." Edward spoke back to Charlie as the kitchen door opened.

I took of my rubber gloves and got up, jumping onto Edward and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Edward!" I cheered, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him.

"Hi to you too." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me, my legs still wrapped around him.

"I've missed you." I said, looking back at his face and running a hand through his hair smiling at him.

"I missed you too." He kissed the tip of my nose, then something caught his eye behind me. "You've been cleaning?" He asked.

"Yes." I grinned happily, unwrapping my legs from around Edward and he let me down.

"What did I say about straining yourself?" He asked seriously.

I rolled my eyes and went to the draining board, grabbing a clean cup and filling it up with water. "It was only cleaning, hardly a federal crime." I muttered, taking a sip of the water. I could see Charlie roll his eyes at Emmett and saw him laugh.

"You should listen to her Edward, she'd end up chewing your head off." Emmett winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him, placing my cup down on the side.

"Hi Dad." I smiled at him, ignoring both Edward and Emmett. I grabbed the rubber gloves and put them back on, getting back to scrubbing the floor.  
"Bells, you don't have to clean the floor." Charlie said grabbing a can of beer from the fridge. I looked up and scowled at him. "Do you two want anything to drink?" Charlie asked quickly.  
"No thank you Charlie." Edward replied.

"Nope thanks." Emmett grinned.

"All right." Charlie said. "I'm going to watch the game." He walked off into the living room.

Edward got down beside me and took the scouring pad out of my hands. "If I do it, it'll be quicker." He kissed my cheek, and began scrubbing the floor at vampire speed, he stood up on the other side of the room two seconds later grinning. "See."

"Stupid super speed and strength." I grumbled under my breathe and made my way over to him hugging him around the waist. "Where have you been all day anyway?" I asked, looking up at him, my chin resting on his chest.

"I think I'll go join Charlie." Emmett muttered getting up and leaving.

Edward gave me a quick kiss me on the lips. "All will be revealed soon. I'll tell you later."

I scowled. "But you where with Rosalie in her car, and then you just came back with Charlie, you're confusing me Edward." I complained.

"I went to get something with Rosalie and I was just having a little chat with Charlie, that's all." He kissed me on the nose. "All will be revealed soon, I promise."

I scowled at him. "I hate surprises." I grumbled, moving my arms to around his neck.

"I know." He chuckled.

He leant down pressing both of our foreheads together. I looked up into his eyes, as his beautiful golden eyes where gazing into mine, both of us caught up in the moment. I bit my bottom lip, I let my hands travel to the bottom of his shirt, and let them slip underneath the fabric of his shirt. I trailed my hands up his perfectly sculptured chest, all whilst gazing into his eyes.

I smashed my lips to his, sucking on bottom lip, whilst his hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I reached my hands up to his hair, twisting my fingers in his hair. I could feel Edward's tongue trace the outside of my lips, then our mouths fusing together once again. I took my hands out of Edward's now messy hair, and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Mmm... Bella" He moaned, and began trailing kisses down my collarbone and sucking on it. "Charlie and Emmett are next door, I don't think your Dad would be too happy."

I giggled and pulled away, my hands going around his waist to the back of his slacks, and pouted at him. "You know you want to." I whispered giggling.

"I know." He murmured, leaning in against my cheek. "I love it when your hairs messy like that." He leaned even closer to my ear, I could feel his cool breathe wash across it. "It reminds me of your sex hair." He whispered, making me giggle. "Maybe I should make you wear that leather jacket I got you, you'd look even sexier."

I giggled, pulling his mouth back to mine. "I love you Edward Cullen." I murmured against his lips.

"Mmm.. I love you too." He moaned, taking my lips in his as he nibbled on my bottom lip.

I then pulled away for some air, breathing heavily. "We should stop." I breathed.

"Mhm." He murmured, moving his hands from my hair to my back. "Your so beautiful." He whispered. I blushed whilst keeping my eyes on his chest. "Come on, before one of them decides to come in here." He took my hand and we both walked into the living room.

We both sat down on the sofa next to Emmett, me leaning into Edward's side, my head resting on his shoulder, whilst Charlie sat in the love seat. I had noticed the way Charlie would at all costs avoid sitting on the sofa when either Edward or I where in the room. It probably brought back nightmares to him, things he'd rather not know about, like what we had done on his sofa before.

Emmett looked at Edward and us, then smirked. "Wooo! Go Edward!" He cheered jokingly.

Charlie looked at us, his gaze staring at Edward. I looked at Edward, only to see him staring intently at the television set. I hid my face in his chest, my face turning bright red, I could feel Edward put his arm around my torso, hugging me closer, nuzzling his face in my hair. I turned my head so I could see out the front through the window.

I noticed someone in the neighbourhood had gotten a new car. "Looks like someone's finally gotten a better car than one of the Cullen's." I laughed, looking at the new sleek black car sitting behind Edward's Volvo.

I could feel Edward stiffen beneath me. "Do you like it?"

"Edward. What did you do?"

"I.. b-b-bought you a car." He stuttered.

I saw Emmett get up to go look out the window. "Sweet ride. I'll have it Bella, that car is amazing, I saw the video on Youtube with Rosalie."

"It's Bella proof." Charlie chuckled.

I turned out of Edward's arm to glare at Edward. He put his hands up in the air, surrendering to my wrath, before I'd even started it. At least he knew how angry I could get when I had a mood swing. "I got it purely because I thought it would be safe for you and the baby." Edward stated matter of factly. "Your going to be my wife in two days, that's what husbands do. They buy their wives things." I sighed, slouching against the couch. "It's not that bad. You'll love it once you've gotten to drive it."

"Bella that's one cool car, you can't be all pissy about it." Emmett muttered. "I wish I knew where to get one before they even came out. How_ did_ you get one of those Edward." Emmett asked narrowing his eyes at Edward, as Charlie decided to take interest in the conversation, turning from the television screen to look at him.

"From one of Carlisle's contacts in London." Edward replied seriously.

"Bloody posh English retards." **(A/N No offence to other English people, just thought it'd be something funny to bring up for the next bit.) **Emmett muttered. "You can count Carlisle in that category." He added, muttering it all. "He's no fun at all."

"What? Because he found your James Bond collection last night?" Edward asked.

"Shut up." Emmett muttered.

Edward chuckled, and stood up holding his hand out for me. "Let me show you your new car." He smiled his irresistible crooked smile, making my heart melt. I grabbed his hand, letting him pull me up.

"You can drop me off home." Emmett grinned, getting up to leave with us. We said our bye's to Charlie and went outside. "Actually, I can just drive Edward's Volvo home." He grinned. "But I want to take a ride in that sweet thing." He sighed.

"Tough." Edward grinned. "My fiancée and I are going for a drive."

"From what I heard you from you two in the kitchen it'd be more than driving." Emmett winked at us, then began patting his pockets. "Hey, Bells, do you remember where I put Edward's keys? I think I left them in the ignition, but I can't see them from here." He said looking into Edward's car from my new car.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Shit." He muttered, cringing away from Edward.

I could see Edward get angry some beside me. "What did you do to my keys, Emmett?" He growled.

I giggled, giving in already, Emmett's face was priceless. "Here." I laughed, taking the fob from my pocket and dangling it in the air to tease Emmett with it. "Someone was stupid enough to leave the keys in the ignition."

Edward growled. "What the hell Emmett? Your lucky Bella took them, I swear, if anyone had stolen my car, I'd be ripping you limb from limb by now."

Emmett grinned, taking the keys from my hand. "Who's going to steal a car in Forks? Seriously." He muttered strolling of to the drivers side casually and driving off fast before Edward could respond.

"Come on, let's get inside your car." Edward grinned, taking my hand and leading me to the drivers side and opening the door for me. I got in the car and sat inside whilst Edward shut the door and got into the passengers side. He passed over the keys in silence. I stuck them into the ignition, it quietly purring to life. "I know your probably still mad at me, but it's for the baby as much as it's for you, Bella." He repeated his words from earlier.

I turned to face him, narrowing my eyes at him. "You know I can't drive an expensive car Edward, you know my luck, I'll end up crashing it, and you know I hate money being wasted on me."

"_Nothing_ is wasted if it's spent on my fiancée." He said, tilting my head up with his index finger. I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway, I couldn't care less if you crashed the car, as long as your safe, and besides I've picked the perfect car, you can't hurt yourself in this one." He added smugly.

I sighed, turning back towards the steering wheel, and began driving to no wherein particular. When Edward and I returned back outside Charlie's house, he was grinning like a fool. "What are you grinning about?" I asked.

"You." He stated. "You look so cute when your so concentrated on driving." He leaned forwards and touched the tip of my nose with his finger, making a smile spread across my face. I began to lean towards him, throwing my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his, both of us slowly moving our lips together. After a while Edward pulled away, smiling his beautiful crooked smile. "Your Dad's waiting inside with a pizza." He grinned. "Let's not leave him waiting." He said as he got out of the car, as I copied him, intertwining our fingers together as we walked up to the front porch and let ourselves in.

Edward and I both sat on the sofa whilst Charlie and I ate the pizza and watched a funny sitcom on the television, instead of the usual baseball. At nine thirty the phone rang, and Charlie got up to answer it.

"It's for you Bell's." Charlie shouted from the kitchen.

I got up and walked into the kitchen talking the phone from Charlie. "Who is it?" I asked before answering the phone.

"Jacob." Charlie smiled. "Be nice, I think he's come back."

I could tell my face had scrunched up in confusion, but I answered the phone anyway. "Jake?" I asked as I held the phone to my ear.

"Hey Bella." He answered cheerily.

"Where have you been?"

"Up near Canada." He sounded happy. "I'm back now anyway, and if that seat is still available for me, I'll come."

"Really Jake?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Hey, listen, what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"Not sure yet, why?" I asked, glad my best friend was back.

"Well you see.. I imprinted whilst I was away." He sounded happy.

"Jake! I'm so happy for you."

"I need to apologize to you in person for making your life hell, Bells."

"Jacob, that doesn't matter."

"Well can I at least get to see my best friend then? I haven't seen her in months." He asked.

"Sure sure." I laughed. "I'll come down at eleven if that's OK with you."

"Cool, you can meet her." He said. "It'll be OK with the bl- Edward, right?"

"He'll be fine with it." I replied back straight away, not sure of my answer. "I'll tell him now, but I really should be going to bed." I replied yawning.

Jake chuckled on the end of the phone. "Bye Bells see you tomorrow."  
"Later Jake." I replied, hanging up on him.

I put the phone back on the stand and went back into the living room, slouching against the sofa like Edward did and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Is Jacob back then?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." I replied. "I'm going down to La Push tomorrow to see him, _and_ his new girlfriend."

"Good good." Charlie smiled, turning his attention back to the baseball which was now on.

"You tired?" Edward asked, brushing the hair away from my face.

"Mhmm." I mumbled, whilst Edward kissed the top of my head. "It's all right if Edward stays the night, right Dad?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah, no funny business though, I want a quiet night tonight." He replied. "I know he's going to go back in there anyway." He gave Edward a disapproving look, to which I giggled at.

"Night Dad." I mumbled as Edward picked me up bridal style, and my eyes began to flutter closed already.

"You too Bells." I heard reply back very quietly, before everything turned into peaceful black darkness.

***

I could hear the rain hitting the window pains, before I could feel Edward showering me in kisses. "Morning sleeping beauty." He whispered. "One more day."

"Mhmm." I murmured. "I can't wait." I rolled over onto Edward and propped myself up against his chest, opening my eyes slowly. "I love you." I whispered, gazing into his beautiful eyes.

"And I you." He replied, leaning up to give me a kiss, before I rolled back onto the other side of him, avoiding his lips. I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Morning breathe." I explained, as I kissed his cheek. "Give me a minute, I need a human moment, badly." I added, grabbing my toiletry bag, and making a quick dash to the bathroom to clean myself up, before returning to my room all freshened up, just needing a change of clothes before going out. I walked over to the bed where Edward was laying causally, his feet hanging off the edge of the bed, and lay on top of him, wrapping my arms around his waist, looking up at him. "Now for that kiss." I smiled, leaning up to catch his cool smooth lips with mine. He smiled as I pulled away, gasping for breathe.

"Come on, I don't think you should keep Jacob waiting." Edward said, smoothly rolling out from underneath me and putting on his shoes and jumper he was wearing last night. "You can drop me off at the end of the driveway."

"OK." I mumbled, getting up from the bed, walking to my closet, debating on what to wear.

I could feel Edward snake his arms around my waist and bring his mouth to my ear. "I'll make you your last breakfast as Miss Swan." He whispered huskily into my ear, making my knee's wobble. "What's wrong?" He asked as he probably had noticed my knee's wobble at the sound of his sexy husky voice.

"You dazzled me god damn it." I muttered, trying to ignore him and get on with my task of picking out something to wear. He chuckled and kissed my throat under my jawbone.

"I'll be downstairs." He replied, letting go off and and leaving.

I quickly grabbed the first things my hands touched throwing them on and running down the stairs to the smell of egg's. I grinned at Edward as he placed the scrambled eggs and already cut up banana and apple in front of me. I finished my breakfast, pushing the half eaten plate of food forwards.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Full." I muttered. "How long do I have till eleven?"

"Three quarters of an hour, you got up pretty early today."

"For me." I amended, leaning back into my chair.

"What are you concentrating on?"

"Keeping my food down for once."

Edward chuckled. "Do you want a cup of apple juice."

"Not yet, I'll have some when I come back." I grinned. "Will you come with me to see Renee too, I didn't get to see her yesterday."

"Of course." He smiled. "Alice still wants to see you too." He paused, wearing a cute smile. "Miss Swan."

"Let's go." I grinned getting up from my seat.

***

I parked my new car outside Jacobs house, got out and walked up to his front door, which was weird. Jake would normally come running out the house and grab me up in a big bear hug. I walked up and knocked on his front door.

He opened it shorty after, grinning. "Bella!" He greeted me.

"Hey Jake." I grinned, as he picked me up hugging me. "Uh, can't.... breathe." I gasped. He laughed putting me down on the floor.

He held my shoulders and looked at me at arms length. "You look a lot better." He commented. "You've put on a little weight and your glowing." I rolled my eyes, surprised he couldn't put two and two together. I'd noticed that I'd put on weight, but my skin wasn't glowing. "It's good to see you."

"You too Jake."  
"Let's go inside, I want to know what you've been going on." He grinned, back to his normal happy self. "Nice car by the way. Good to know Cullen's looking after you." He said as he lead the way into his front room.

After Jake and I had spoken and I'd met his new girlfriend; Delilah, Leah Clearwaters cousin, Emily's sister, and was every bit just as pretty as her.

Afterwards I drove back to the Cullen's, having a quick dress rehearsal with Alice, then picked up Edward driving to go see my Mom and Phil at their hotel room. Renee and I discussed plans for her to come down near to the time of the birth, of course she'd want to get the chance to meet her first and only grandchild, but she didn't know that.

"Maybe I should drive." Edward said as he took the keys from my hand. "You look like your going to fall asleep any minute now."

"Okay." I yawned, letting myself in the passenger door which he held open for me. I sat inside the car, finally realising just how comfortable the seats where, managing to drop of to sleep in the car, I could faintly remember him chuckle lightly as the car purred to life.

***

I turned over, feeling paper underneath my cheek. I sat up, wiping the sleep away from my eyes. I picked up the note, and read it over twice.

'_Bella,_

_I'll see you tomorrow, Alice won't let me see you until tomorrow,_

_I'll see you at the altar,_

_I love you and baby Cullen._

_Edward.'_

I smiled sadly at the note, upset I wouldn't get to see Edward till tomorrow. I put it under my pillow and made my way downstairs, where Charlie was seated casually on the sofa, the first time I'd seen him on it in ages, but there was a colourful new afghan covering it. I would of laughed if I hadn't been so embarrassed about it.

"Hey Dad." I smiled as I sat by him.

"Hey Bells." He reached up and picked up the remote, turning of the television, a first for Charlie. I almost nearly cracked a smile at the sight of him turning it off, it seemed such an unnatural thing for him to do. He turned to face me, smiling at me with tears in his eyes. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked his voice cracking.

"Yes." I smiled. "I love Edward, Dad."

"I know B, he's a good kid too, even as much as I hate to admit it. I've seen the way and heard the way he speaks about you and how he acts towards you." I smiled at Charlie. "He wouldn't stop asking questions about what you looked like when you where younger." I stiffened as I heard what he was saying. I knew Edward probably saw what I looked like when I was younger in Charlie's thoughts. The cheater. "Didn't Renee show him any photos when you went down to visit?"

"I wouldn't let him see them." I grinned.

Charlie chuckled. "Don't become a stranger kiddo."

"I wont." I promised, and hugged Charlie. As I pulled away I could see he had begun crying. I laughed and passed him the tissue box.

"Love you Bells."

"Love you too Dad." I smiled hugging him.s

**REVIEW FOR MORE.**

_A/N I'm so sorry I haven't posted this up earlier, I'm in massive trouble and I'm not allowed to do anything without someone having to watch me (INCLUDING COME ON HERE.) my mums also decided to cancel our holiday in two weeks time as well. She's been threatening to send me to this rehabilitation centre for teenagers if I keep being stupid._

_Also, I'm sorry that this chapters kind of lame._

_BUT KUDOS FOR MAKING TEAM JACOB FANS HAPPY? I DONT KNOW._

_My twitter and msn is on my profile._


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Morning Dad." I smiled as Charlie came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up at this time?"

"Too nervous." I explained, drumming my fingers on the table. "You want breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll make it myself, have you eaten yet?" He asked.

"No." I replied drumming my fingers on the table a bit quicker.

"Bella, you should eat." He sighed. "I'll make something, what do pregnant women like to eat for breakfast?" He pondered. "It's been a while since I've made breakfast for someone that was pregnant." He chuckled.

I smiled at him, he looked completely clueless. "Dad, I'm really not hungry."

He rolled his eyes, as if he had been spending too much time with Edward that it was now rubbing off on him. "You need to eat something."  
I growled under my breathe and folded my arms on the table and put my head on them. "Dad." I whined. "Please? I'm nervous enough as it is." I looked up through my arms. "But a cup of apple juice would be nice."

Charlie chuckled, his slightly wrinkled face pulled up in a big smile. "Apple juice it is."

"You seem happy today." I noted.

"It's not everyday your daughter gets married." He grinned pulling out the cartoon of apple juice out of the fridge and pouring it into a cup. "I think you've made the right choice marrying Edward."

"Why? Because otherwise you think I'd end up a teenage Mom with a run away boyfriend?" I joked, my own words dawning on me, I didn't even notice my jaw drop open in shock.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, pushing a cup in front of me.

"I'm going to be a teenage Mom." I breathed in shock.

"So was your Mom, and don't forget I was a teenage Dad too, you didn't turn out too bad." I scowled at him. "You know, I don't remember your Mother being this moody when she was pregnant." I glared at him. "Heh, ur, um... just kidding." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head before turning around to grab a pan out the cupboard.

"Dad." I said as he placed the pan on the hob.

"Yes Bella."

"I'm glad I came to live with you."

"Me too kiddo, I guess I can't call you that any more." Charlie sighed. "Since your having a kid of your own." He turned around from where he was cooking his breakfast and put a hand on my shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "You're definite this is what you want, right?" I nodded my head a genuine smile displayed on my face.

"I'm positive, Dad." I assured him, wondering why we where having this conversation, _again_, the morning after he made sure I was completely and utterly sure about it. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Good, because I've repeatedly warned him if he so much as hurts a hair on my daughters head; I'll shoot him." Charlie warned.

I fake gasped. "Never." I said rolling my eyes. "Edward wouldn't even think about hurting me."

"He better not." Charlie grumbled scoffing his face with food.

"I'm getting in the shower." I mumbled nervously.

I grabbed my stuff and showered letting the warm water untie all the knots in my back then sat in the living room curled up in an old afghan that was left folded up on the coffee table. As soon as the doorbell rang at nine I ran for the door; engulfing the little pixie at the door in a hug. She had her hair pinned up in curls, already looking amazingly beautiful.

She ushered me into her yellow Porsche, then carried me up the stairs to her bedroom as soon as the car stopped. "No time to loose." She grinned excitedly.

And all too soon, I was ready, looking at myself in the mirror, with a happy Alice to my side smiling hugely. "Say it." Alice grinned.

"You're a miracle worker." I smiled as I eyed the beautiful woman in the mirror, my reflection. I looked amazing, I could probably pass for a vampire if I was pale enough. My dress was cut at just the right angle, making me look graceful. I grinned again, noticing I still had my figure from before I found out I was pregnant, I wouldn't have to look fat in all the photos. I doubted Edward would notice the tiny undetectable bump only he and I were able to notice before in this dress.

"I know, right?" She smiled. "Am I, or am I not, the best sister ever?"

I turned around from the mirror to look at her face to face. "On any other occasion I'd tell you to not let it get to your head, but I have to admit you are." I smiled as she ran over to me at inhuman speed and hugged me. I laughed and Alice's bathroom door creaked open.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice called.

"Yes dad?" I asked.

"It's time." Alice giggled, taking Charlie's line and letting go of me and walking to the door at a human pace, still walking in a bit of a giddy way. "Come on Bella, time to show everyone how great you look."

I smiled, ready to do this, as I stood at the end of the aisle as Rosalie began the wedding march on Edward's piano. I slipped my arm in Charlie's as we walked much too slowly down the isle. I had half a mind to drag him down it running to get to Edward, where he stood looking beyond perfection in his tux. To say he knocked the breathe out of me would be an understatement, I was sure I was going to begin hyperventilating any minute now. It didn't help being pregnant either; I could feel my hormones wanting to drag Edward away into a cupboard and begin our honeymoon already.

Charlie placed my hand in Edward's when we got to where he stood. Edward smiled appreciatively at Charlie, then turned to me. I gazed into his warm golden melting eyes, he squeezed my hand as I smiled wider. We both turned to the minister with massive smiles spread across our faces.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." I spoke, managing to keep my voice calm.

"And do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife?" The minister asked turning to Edward.

"I do." He smiled, his voice loud and clear.

"Then you may now kiss the bride." He declared.

Edward leaned down to me, as I placed my arms around his neck, and he around my waist. We both smiled before we both closed our eyes, leaning into the kiss. Edward pulled out of the kiss too soon and we both smiled at each other, gazing into each others eyes as everyone applauded the newly wedded couple. Edward leaned in for another kiss, this time just as sweet as the last.

"GET A ROOM." Emmett shouted, laughing. Edward chuckled and I giggled as we walked back down the aisle together.

"Edward." I whispered once we had turned the corner. "Bathroom." I mouthed.

He smiled, and picked me up. "Yes Ma'am." He kissed my cheek and jogged quickly to the bathroom, placing me in front of the toilet seat.

"Did anyone see?" I questioned.

"Nope." He grinned, and I leaned forwards as the contents of my stomach came up into the toilet: A piece of dry toast Alice had forced me to eat against my own will. "Nerves?" Edward asked, rubbing small circles as the bottom of my back. "Or does my daughter want a bit of attention?" He chuckled.

"Daughter?" I asked.

"Yep." He said popping the p. "You even said you thought it was a girl, and I'd very much like a daughter."

I giggled, spitting into the porcelain bowel. "What if I said I thought it was a boy?" I questioned.

"I would still think it was a girl." He smiled as he handed me a tissue to wipe my mouth with.

"I still like the thought of us having a mini Edward." I mused as I brushed my teeth.

Edward held me around the waist and nuzzled his face in my neck. "A mini Bella sounds better, but I'll love it just as much." He then paused as he gave me a few butterfly kisses on my neck where his face was nuzzled. "I thought you thought it was a girl as well?"

"I changed my mind." I grinned. "We'll call him Edward Junior." I mused.

Edward groaned. "Please don't."

"Why not!"

"If it is a boy, he wouldn't want to be named after his dad."

"Says who?" I scowled at him as he brought his head up to look at me in the mirror.

"Me." He smiled adorably, he kissed me along my neck whilst I finished up. "You ready Mrs Cullen?" He asked, removing his hands from where they were trailing up and down my torso, and holding out a hand instead.

"Of course, _husband_." I kissed his cheek. "How do I look?"

"Stunning, you always do." He whispered and pecked me chastely on the lips. "Come on, people are wondering where we got to, _wife_."

I took his hand as we walked back out and took our seats at the head table, where everyone cheered as we sat down.

Edward and I sat in his vanquish as he drove down the Cullen's long driveway. He parked the car and proceeded to carry me bridal style to the entrance of the airport, then quickly jogged back ignoring the stares from everyone there, and got our bags, all whilst his lips held the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen before.

"Here we go Mrs Cullen." He giggled into my ear as we boarded the plane.

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_A/N Sorry for the long wait for the update, been busy busy busy! :)_

_Sorry this chapter is very uninformative too; I really didn't feel like writing it, and it's 1 in the morning. I haven't slept since Wednesday. I'm so sorry!_

_New story up; check it out._

_Also, check out this bit I felt like adding writing in the paragraph, but I obviously couldn't_

"Do you Isobello swanny take this sexy beast to be yo' husband?" Asked the minister.

"FUCK YEAH!" I shouted, jumping on Edward and wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Everyone gasped in shock as we both fell to the floor humping each other like dogs.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Edward lay back lazily in his first class seat, with his eyes trained on my stomach, smiling like a dork, whilst he rubbed smooth cool circles on my stomach. I had to admit, my stomach had grown quite a bit during our two week honeymoon, much to Edward's delight... and my distaste, but every gift has its downfall. Getting fat being one of them.

A pink and blue novel was pressed into one of my hands. I looked over to see Edward grinning. "Seeing as we're going to be on here for a while, we might as well look at a few names."

"But I've already got a name for him."

"Since when?" Edward asked perplexed.

I bit my bottom lip. "When I was eating that scrambled eggs sandwich the other day."

"You had a scrambled egg sandwich everyday." Edward grinned.

"Yes, but your making it sound like I'm a pig." I muttered as I folded my arms across my chest.

Edward chuckled as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "What was the name, love?"

I unfolded my arms to lay my hands on my swelling abdomen as Edward continued with his circles and patterns on it. "Edward."

"Yes love?"

"No," I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I want to name him Edward."

I could feel Edward stiffen underneath me. "Why on earth would you do that? It's like condemning him to a life of hell."

"How?"

"Think about it Bella. No ones called Edward any more, besides it gets annoying when you get called, _Eddie_" He scowled at the end.

"But I like your name."

"It's have a feeling it's going to be a girl any way, she won't appreciate it." Edward chuckled in my ear.

I shook my head. "It's a boy, just you wait."

I could feel Edward put his lips near my ear. "What do I get when I win?" He whispered seductively.

I grinned turning to him. "_You_ can pay _me_, in sexual favours."

Edward shock his head in mock horror. "It's awful what sex can do to some people." He teased kissing me lightly on the lips.

"We haven't joined the mile high club.... yet. So I don't know what your talking about." I smirked back.

"Yet?" He whispered seductively.

I elbowed him in the chest, wincing as I felt the pain where the bruise was very likely to appear in the near future. Edward tutted, nuzzling his head on top of mine as the plane began to descend.

We were greeted at the airport by Esme and Alice, both grinning hugely.

"You look great Bella." Esme complimented, and grinning a little wider when her eyes landed on my bulge of a stomach.

She pulled me in for a hug. "Thanks Esme, and the island was lovely."

Alice grinned, pulling me into a hug after Esme had let go. The car ride was filled with conversation, and smiles all round, especially with Edward and I. I doubted anything could falter our great moods.

I collapsed backwards on the bed when we got to Edward's room... or I guess it was our room now. Edward grinned as he straddled over me, careful not to put any of his weight on me, and rested his hands on my stomach, and kissed it. "How's mummy and baby?" He asked.

"Good." I grinned. "A little hungry after that travelling though."

"I bet." He smirked. "Hungry for what?" He asked suggestively.

I giggled, trying to swat him away as he began to kiss my neck. "We'd like some pretzels and orange, thank you very much." I ordered.

He chuckled softly, getting up. "I'll be back Mrs." He winked, and left.

I moved back on the bed till my head was resting on the pillows, and lay a hand on my belly, pulling my shirt up to expose it whilst I drew patterns on it absent-mindedly.

Edward returned, placing the orange and packet of pretzels on the bedside table next to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, kissing my forehead and also relaxing into the pillows.

"I love you." He murmured into my ear.

I grabbed the pretzels, and turned to nuzzle my cheek onto his shoulder. "I love you too." I grinned through a mouthful of pretzels.

"Me or the pretzels?" He chuckled.

"That's a hard one." I mumbled. "But if you take your shirt off it might change the outcome considerably." I giggled, and placed the pretzels back on the bedside table, letting out a huge yawn.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." He chuckled, and had my shoes and jumper off before I could say anything back, and pulled the covers over me.

I scowled at him. "But I haven't said hi to anyone else since we got back except from Alice and Esme."

"They'll understand, just kept some sleep. If you haven't forgotten we've got a big day tomorrow." He whispered in my ear and kissed my nose.

"I love you." I mumbled tiredly shutting my eyes and turning my head into his chest.

I could feel Edward wrap his ice cool arms around me, holding me against him. "Love you more, always." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled as I drifted off into unconsciousness.....

***

**Bella's Point Of View**

I fidgeted in the car as Edward drove towards the hospital, trying to get myself comfortable. Edward kept frowning as he noticed my discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"It's digging right into my back at an odd angle." I muttered. "It'll be fine in a minute."

"Maybe it's time I got a new ca-"

"You dare." I growled. "Just because I can't find a comfortable spot doesn't give you an excuse to buy another car. You need to stop spending absurd amounts on money on petty things."

"They're not petty if they concern you."

"That makes them even more ridiculous in my opinion." I growled.

"Okay." He sighed. "No new car."

Edward shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "What?" I huffed and angrily folded my arms across my chest.

"Nothing, love."

"Tell. Me."

Edward chuckled softly. "Your just very hormonal... it's nothing."

"I am _not_ hormonal, Edward." I hissed.

Edward leant over and kissed my cheek. "Of course your not." He grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Okay okay, I'm sorry." He promised. "I'll buy you some ice cream later and make it up to you, I'm sorry."

"Better be." I mumbled looking out the window.

Edward squeezed my thigh. "I love you."

"I'm not going to let you off the hook that easily." I huffed.

"We shall see about that then." He murmured to himself, to which I had to stop myself from turning around and glaring at him for.

The ultrasound technician rubbed cold tingling jelly over my stomach, warning me before it'd be cold and I'd known by her expression she'd probably expect me to flinch away from the cold, but the cold tingly feeling was awfully pleasant, and I caught myself daydreaming if Edward could get his hands on this stuff for my own pleasure, but thinking against it as he'd probably find it weird, putting it down to my hormones. One again.

Edward ran a hand through my hair as he watched me as I lay on the hospital bed, for once not disgusted by the fact I was entering a hospital, but actually over the moon at being here. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead.

Some small thuds started sounding from the machine the ultrasound technician was toying with, and both Edward and I both turned to look at the screen. My breathe hitched in my throat as I looked at the little jelly bean of a baby growing inside my stomach. I bit my lip to not let any of the tears fall. I turned to see Edward's face, his eyes glistening with pride. "That's my little girl in there." He smiled, raising our hands to his mouth and pressing a kiss on my knuckles.

The technician smiled at us, and began moving it around a bit more. "That's the babies head.... and here's the hands... and the feet." She smiled. "Would you like copies of the scan?" She asked as she moved it around a bit more going over the baby once more.

"Yes." Edward grinned. "Although I predict a tug of war when we get back. You wouldn't mind getting a few extra copies for family?"

"Sure, I'll go do those now." She smiled as she left.

I grinned at Edward, not able to keep biting my tongue any longer, just letting the tears fall. "I love you."

"I love both of you." He smiled hugely, lowering his head down so we could share a sweet passionate kiss together. "Ice cream then we can go see Charlie after. We can mail Renee one... or email." He smiled and kissed me again. "God I love you so much." He kissed my forehead. "You have no idea how much."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, much too loosely, not wanting to get the gunk all over his clothes, and let go again. "Wait till I get this stuff off me, and I'll give you a proper hug." I smiled and looked back over at the screen where it had been left on. "Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?" I wondered.

"No, and I thought we were keeping it a secret?"  
"Oh, we are." I grinned. "But it's always nice to know if you've won first hand."

"Sounds to me like your going to cheat." He mock pouted, lowering his head slightly.

I giggled, running a hand through his hair. "I've never imagined myself having a son or a daughter." I admitted.

"Me neither. I've never imagined myself with such a wonderful wife." I smiled at him and he leant down for another kiss.

The ultrasound technician came back in, with several copies of our little baby. Edward took them, and we both thanked her, maybe a little too many times and left to get some ice cream.

We walked up the porch to Charlie's house, whilst I leant into Edward's side, glaring at the ice cream tub through the carrier bag. Was it possible that one could get so drawn to food they'd turn mental? Because it certainly felt that way to me right now.

**REVIEW FOR MORE GUYS! :D**

_A/N I reckon I'm on a role this week, I've updated all my stories this week, except for Where I Belong, because that's obviously finished. :DDDD_

_Don't fret, the half term is coming soon, and I'll get more writing done._

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeee, I'm actually excited for once._

_I CALL A HABBO HOUSE PARTY! Jokes jokes._

_Anyway, review, or I'll hunt you down, chop off your ears and use them to make a giant penis sculpture in Hyde park._

_:) I'm guilty of being a useless updater, but I'm getting better!_

_Sachhhhhhhhhhh x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xxv x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx_

_I think I'm on crack._


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Edward's Point Of View (SCORE!)**

As Charlie opened the door Bella pushed past him, rushing into the kitchen.

_What the?_ Charlie thought.

I chuckled. "It's getting worse."

"I don't remember Renee being like that." He noted, and motioned to the living room. I took a seat opposite Charlie, just as Bella came back in with a spoon, and curled up on the couch next to me, grabbing the ice cream tub out of the bag. "Hey Bells."

Bella grunted in response, digging into the ice cream.

I frowned at Bella, then turned to Charlie. "Maybe I should send her to a asylum."

"My thoughts exactly." Charlie murmured open mouthed at Bella.

I chuckled, and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders. "Bella, don't you want to show your dad his future grandchild?"

"Mm, k." She murmured closing the lid, and blushing. "Sorry."

Charlie and I both chuckled quietly, and I got out a copy of the ultrasound scan, handing it to Charlie. Bella moved over and sat awkwardly on the arm of Charlie's seat pointing out the baby's features, whilst I watched her, grinning hugely.

I smiled even wider when Charlie's thoughts became a little louder then what they usually are, which shocked me quite a bit, since I couldn't recall a time when Charlie was nice to me after I left Bella. _Even though they could of waited to have this baby... I think I'm happy with their choice. Edward's good for Bella, I know that much, and he'd be a great dad one day too. _I smiled, knowing this was like the seal of approval from Charlie, even if he didn't know I knew. _What's he smiling like that for? DORK._ I held back a chuckle as Charlie turned back to the picture in his hand and Bella came back to sit next to me.

After a while of chatter with Charlie, Bella yawned a little resting her head on my shoulder. "Let's get mommy to bed?"

Bella shook her head grunting in response. "I still want to show everyone else and I want to call Renee." She insisted. Charlie stood up, stretching his arms up as they clicked. I stood up too, stretching as Charlie did so even though I didn't need it. "Water." Bella mumbled. "Then we can go."

"OK." I smiled as I kissed her forehead and went to get her a glass of water before we left, Charlie behind me.

I filled up the glass and turned around to see Charlie looking at me with what I had to presume was a menacing face. He cleared his throat as he began to speak. "If you upset my little girl, I know where I'll be pointing my gun, and I'll make sure you can't have any more kids." Charlie growled. "Understand?"

I nearly smiled at the absurdity of it all, and had to stop myself chuckling and replying with a 'Sure, granddad.' I composed myself into an understanding face. "I'd never do anything of the sort, I love them both."

His eyes softened as I brushed past to get to Bella, whilst I done a victory dance in my head.

Bella lay on the sofa in the front room as we waited for everyone to get back from their hunting trip. She played with my hair and kept ruffling it whilst I took in the picture that sat before us.

"Want to call your mom?" I asked.

"mmm." She hummed, taking the already dialling phone from my hand as I held it above my head for her to take. "Hey mom." She answered the phone, excitement clear in her voice.

"Hey baby, how was your honeymoon."

"Great." I chuckled quietly, leaning my head back to see Bella's blush. Renee laughed too. "We saw the baby today, he's such a gorgeous little thing." Bella sighed happily. "I'll send you a copy in the post."

Renee sniffed on the phone. "My baby's growing up."

Bella full out laughed. "I'm the one having a baby. I'm a big girl now."

Renee sighed on the phone. "I miss you."

"Miss you too mom." Bella whispered, I turned around to face her wiping away the tears that'd fallen, and wrapped her up in my arms as I saw down on the couch.

"Oh, I can't wait to see my little granddaughter." Renee squealed changing the mood.

Bella sighed in frustration. "Not you too." She laughed.

"What?"

"Edwards sure she's a boy, but I think she's a girl."

"Definitely a boy." I murmured.

"How is my son-in-law?"

"He's good." I smiled leaning back to kiss him on the cheek.

"I should let you go, I do know what newly married couples are like."

"Mom." I whined blushing.

"We can talk about these things Bella, I'm your mom and your going to be one too very soon." She insisted.

"Trust me, I don't intend on speaking to anyone about my sex life, especially my mom... actually, make that Charlie, but I'm still not discussing my sex life." I muttered.

Renee chuckled. "It's what mothers and daughters do." She laughed. "Get that picture in the post, my first grandchild is being placed in the middle of my fireplace picture display."

"Bye, love you mom." I yawned.

"Love you too baby." She replied after hanging up.

I yawned again as Edward took the phone from my hand and shoved it on the floor. "Nap time for my beautiful wife." He declared.

I scowled. "I'm not tired."

"And shall I tell you how I know your lying to me?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need this much sleep."

"Half an hour then, you'll feel better after." He offered.

"You win." I mumbled resting my head on his shoulder as he took me up to _our_ bedroom. I smiled tiredly at the thought.

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_I have people in New Zealand to India reading this. I'm actually shocked. Even people in Hungary. LOL, HUNGRY MUCH? (I know it's a lame joke and everyone does it, but its not my fault for being so god damn funny.)_

_Anyway, I'm going to be cheeky, I have **196 ** favourites on this story, and **188** alerts. If everyone reviews quickly, I'll get the next chapter up....WHEN JAKE FINDS OUT!... before New Moon comes out... I know, I hate blackmail too... but it's good black mail... right?_

_BRING ON DA BEEEFFFF BETWEEN HAIRY GUY AND GLITTER GUY. LOL. BRAP ;)_

_**I ALMOST FORGOT!**_

_**VOTE FOR JEDWARD!**_

_**TO PISS OFF SIMON COWELL AND SO HE QUITS!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bellas Point Of View**

As I was eating my dinner the rest of the Cullen's came home. Alice bounding up to me, grinning.

"Can I see?" She asked, grabbing the envelope and taking out the picture. "So cute." She cooed holding it up for the rest of them to see.

Rosalie and Esme both came up behind Alice smiles on their faces. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper followed behind.  
"Definitely got Edward's big head." Emmett commented, earning himself a slap on the head from Rosalie.

Edward came back downstairs smiling. "She's going to look just like her mom." He smiled slipping an arm around me.

"He." I kissed his cheek as he took my empty plate away.

"Hmm... I think Bella's right Edward, he's a he." Esme smiled.

Emmett grinned. "Hell yeah, his uncle Emmett's going to teach him all these cool things his dads just too uncool to do. Right Edward?"

"Keep dreaming. I'll train him to beat you up if you don't shut up." Edward muttered.

"You said he!" I smirked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "He... she. Will be beautiful like their mommy anyway." He kissed my nose. "I'll be half an hour. I need to go hunting quickly. I haven't been in a while." I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he planted kisses along my neck then on my mouth."I love you." He smiled as he pulled away.

"Love you too." I mumbled against his lips as I gave him one more kiss.

Emmett wolf whistled. "Give it a rest, Em. Your worse than that dog." Edward winked at me and left, leaving a scowling Emmett behind.

**Jacobs Point Of View**

"Hey Charlie." I greeted as I wheeled my dad in through the door.

Billy held up a few cans of beer for Charlie to take. "Going to be an intense game, huh?"

"Yep." Charlie smiled. Something I wasn't used to. "I'll go stick them in the fridge."

I left Billy to take himself into the front room to go help Charlie. Upon shutting the fridge door my eyes feel upon a baby scan picture. Whatever you called it. I traced around the outsides. When things were simpler between Bella and I I'd wished of something like this. That Bella and I could have _our _future together, without those _bloodsuckers._

I turned to Charlie, faking a cough so he'd look at me. "Your having another kid, huh?" I asked.

"No. I'm a grandpa." He smiled proudly. "

"That's.... Bella's baby? … your daughters?... Cullens?" I stammered. "Is it _his_?"

"Yep." Charlie smiled happily. "Look at me huh, I'm getting old." He pulled on some of the grey hairs that were growing on his head. But I wasn't interested. Who the hell did that leech think he was impregnating my Bella?

I looked at the clock in the wall, clenching and unclenching my fists to keep calm. "I've got to meet Sam in half an hour. Tell Billy I said bye." I muttered.

Charlie shrugged and walked off. As soon as he was out of the room, I opened the back yard door and took off into the woods, changing into wolf form. Probably faster than I had before. I had to tell the others.

My ears pricked up as I heard a vampire running not too far away. I skidded to a halt and went towards the sound, leaping and pouncing on the stupid bloodsucker whilst scratching at his clothed body. Pieces of his clothes flying everywhere.

_Fucking bastard, how fucking dare you._ I growled mentally in my head.

The asshole just simply smiled back, jumped to his feet and ran off again. I howled seething with anger, and ran back home. I slammed the front door shut, the house quavering a little. "Edward's having a kid." I growled into the house hoping Billy would hear me.

"I know." Billy smiled gruffly, his voice coming from the kitchen. "Charlie hasn't stopped talking about it."

"But she's going to be a teenage mom... and the dads a fucking vampire!" I shouted at him.

"I know. I'm not stupid."

I glared at my dad sitting in his wheelchair eating out of a bag of dorritos. "How long have you known?"

He shrugged. "Week before the wedding."

"You've known _all_ this time! And now Bella and that psychopath was having a kid and you never told me?!" I fumed as I began trembling in front of my father, pulling at my hair.

"It was for your own good Jake." Billy said simply and wheeled himself in the other direction.

**Bellas Point Of View**

"What the hell happened to you?" I shrieked as Edward slammed the door to our room, with his head against the door, then turned around to face me, where I was lying on the bed reading. I felt my eyes grow wide at his attire. He was stark naked. "Mmmm." I moaned.

Edward chuckled pulling on my nightgown. I giggled and he sat next to me. "The dogs playing up again honey." He laughed. "He jumped on me out of no where."

I gasped. "You didn't start anything did you?"

"Wish I did." Edward muttered. "He was the one that went crazy."

I sighed kissing his shoulder. "Sorry you had to be his chew toy.

"Should get him put down." Edward chuckled. I full out laughed. "I thought he imprinted on that girl. Delilah? Wasn't it?"

"I don't know, Edward. That's Jacob for you." I murmured, twining our fingers together.

Edward chuckled. "He acts like he's pissed all over you and your his property.... wait... he hasn't has he?"

I scowled. "Night Edward." I mumbled turning around the other way. Not in a mood for crap.

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_A/N chow mein (L) :)_

_want a pot noodles now._

_Got a few more stories up, check them out, AND A POLL UP FOR 'MY LAST STORY'_

_more reviews for my one shots would be nice. Pretty please ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bellas Point Of View**

_I smiled as I watched Edward kiss the little bundle in his arms, before he showed me, the little baby in his arms had the most adorable expression on his face, bright green eyes and red hair, a little replica of Edward. I brought my hand up to stroke his cheek before it changed again, this time Edward was chasing after the little boy that stared in my dream, he was older now, probably around five years of age. And he was letting out a tinkling little laugh.... "Bella." Edward called over his shoulder._

"Bella, love, wake up." He whispered in my ear soothingly.

I smiled, kissing his chin as I opened my eyes. "Hey." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"You need to wake up."

I scowled with my eyes closed. "Why? I was enjoying that dream."

Edward kissed me on the lips. "You can tell me about it whilst you shower, Alice was going to come in and wake you up by getting Emmett in here."

"Thank you." I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around Edward. "Your going to be an amazing dad."

Edward smiled, wrapping his arms around me, and letting his hands wander down my stomach. "And your already an amazing mommy." He gave me a chaste kiss, chuckling at my pout, before I pulled his face back to mine for a proper kiss. "I'll run the shower for you."

"Your showering me. I'm too tired."

Edward chuckled. "How'd you get so lazy?"

"I blame you." I smiled, resting my head on his chest as he carried me bridal style to the bathroom, my eyes still feeling heavy with sleep.

***

**Bellas Point Of View**

If I wasn't in such a peaceful mood I would of shouted at Edward, and acted pissy for him letting Alice take me shopping with her. Or should I say them?

I regretted all the times I'd been annoying having to go shopping with Alice... Alice _and_ Edward were something else. Edward would be thinking about _my_ comfort, and Alice, probably about _her_ comfort, not having to see me in sweats. It was _almost_ enough to make me laugh if they wasn't being so difficult.

"She's thirteen weeks pregnant!" Edward argued.

"So?" Alice snapped back. "Being pregnant isn't an excuse to dress like a homeless guy."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"What about this hoody?" Edward asked pulling out a nice navy hoody which looked nice and baggy.

"Definitely not."

"Who said I was asking you?"

"Your mom." Edward laughed.

"Mature."

"No. Just shut up and let Bella get what _she _wants."

I sighed in frustration, and tugged at Edwards sleeve with pleading eyes. "Just give into her already. Shopping is Alice's game."

Alice grinned prancing off towards the shoe section, Edward and I following. She held up a pair of heeled gladiator shoes.

"Definitely not." Edward commented.

She frowned. "They're the _in_ thing."

"Oh really?"

"They will be, soon."

"Moot point. Bella wont want to wear them."

"She _will_ if _I _dress her."

"No way."

"Just let Alice be Alice." I mumbled.

"You'll trip"

I looked back at Alice. "He's right."

"I don't want my Bella _or_ my kid being hurt, got it pixie?"

"Chill. She can go around wearing socks if it makes you feel better." Alice muttered.

Edward rolled his eyes, motioning for me to pick a pair, which I did trying them on and choosing the comfiest pair of the lot. Alice scowled at my choice in shoes, before walking back off to the maternity section again. Edward and I just simply looked at each other and sighed.

**Edwards Point Of View**

An all too familiar sound erupted from Bella's stomach.

I chuckled as Bella scowled at me.

_Maybe we should get Bella botox, she's been scowling a lot lately... _Alice thought, I turned my head to the little four foot thing and glared at her.

"Shut up Alice." I commented.

_Sorry_ she replied back in her head, grinning innocently.

I rolled my eyes, and patted Bella's stomach gently. "What does baby want?"

"_Anything._" Bella looked at me with hungry pleading eyes. "We're starving."

"'kay." I smiled and pecked her on the lips, Bella and I walking towards the food court away from the stupid shop no one wanted to go except for Alice.

"Where are you going?!" She fumed spinning around on her heal.

"To get something to eat."

Alice pouted "but... shopping!" She whined.

"It can wait." I muttered knowing she'd hear me. Alice was worse than Bella had been the past week with her hormones.

**Review!**

_A/N I know this one was short, but i'm having too much fun writing some of my other stories_

_check them out_

_-we'll get there in the end_

_&_

_-my final story_

_they're better than this. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**ive decided to have a time skip :)**

**bella's four and a half months into her pregnancy. It's early december.**

**Bellas Point Of View**

I groaned at I opened one eye turning my head to look at Edward.

"Pepsi." I mumbled. "I want pepsi."

"It's bad for you."

"I don't care." I mumbled. "Pepsi."

"Be-"

"So help me Edward." I growled at him.

Edward kissed my forehead, before leaping up from the bed and out the door.

I growled out loud as I stuffed my face into the pillow. No matter how hard I tried, I just _couldn't_ sleep. No matter how much Edward hummed my lullaby into my ear, I _couldn't _sleep. Even when I'd taken it upon myself to ware myself by letting Alice help out, I _couldn't _sleep. I'd even debated begging Edward to ask Carlisle for something to take, but with Edward I knew it just wasn't going to happen.

Edward had certainly began to fuss over my health a lot more the past few weeks. While he thought the food pyramid should be taken seriously, the contents of the kitchens cupboards had miraculously changed over night. You could only imagine Alice's joy of getting a chance to shop. God knows where she found a shop open during the night. There certainly wasn't any in Forks.

I sighed rolling to look out the window, unconsciously bringing both my hands down to rest on my stomach. I began grumbling under my breathe realising how fat I looked. I could feel my bottom lip start trembling and bit it to stop myself from crying. I felt pathetic. I wanted a cheeseburger.

"Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," I whined.

She appeared with her head stuck in the door. "Cheeseburger?" She asked with a grin.

"I love you Alice." I mumbled.

"I KNOW!" She shouted and came to sit on the bed with me as she yelled down the phone at Edward, telling him he'd starved me off junk food for long enough.

I grabbed Alice round the shoulders giving her a hug. "Your the best sister-in-law ever." I practically screamed as she hung up.

"I know." She said again smugly. "And I'd love you more if you'd let me take you shopping tomorrow." She batted her eyelashes at me.

I snorted. "Keep dreaming."

"Worth a shot" She muttered.

Emmett barged in. "IM BORED."

"So?" Alice and I snapped back.

He jumped onto the bed in one bound. "MONOPOLY TIME LADIES!"

"I'm pregnant... it could scar the baby for life."

"How?"

I opened and shut my mouth

"Don't be silly I googled it first!" He smiled, thumping his hand to his chest. "Uncle Emmett thinks of everything." He leaned forwards towards me as if telling me a secret. "I know Edward's shit in bed too."

I pushed him, making him start laughing.

"Out."

"Bella man!" He complained throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm not a man."

"You sure? because you look like one."

"Fu-"

Alice placed her hand onto my mouth.

I bit on it without thinking. "Ouch you stupid so-"

I took a few deep breathes, glaring at the both of them who looked scared, and began rubbing my now sore teeth glaring at Alice.

"Sorry Bella." She apologized.

"Maybe we should leave Edward to handle her." Emmett stage whispered, smirking.

I growled. "FUCK YOU!" I yelled at him. "GET OUT!"

Emmett smiled. "Make me."

Esme had appeared in the doorway soon after. "Emmett. Try and have a little respect."

"Yeah, _Emmett_." I taunted. Flicking him the finger behind Esme's back as she sat on the bed next to me handing me a glass of water.

Emmett had left shortly after, something about me being boring and washing up seemed like more fun. I frowned till Esme got a worried look on her face.

"Sorry I can't stop that big oaf from behaving dear." She apologized as she got back up taking the empty glass with her. "I'll have to sort this out before he floods my kitchen again."

"Thank you Esme."

"No problem, dear."

I grinned hugely as Edward appeard in the room with a carrier bag, and squealed in excitement sitting up.

I giggled at the little fluttery feeling in my stomach, my hand flying to it.

"What's wrong?" Edward had asked in a worried tone.

"He's fluttering."

I smiled up at Edward, and there it was again. The fluttery feeling inside of me. I grabbed the bag from Edward's hand and began eating whilst giggling at random intervals at the fluttery feeling.

[the next week!] xD

**Edward's Point Of View**

I stroked Bella's stomach as she slept, tracing lazy patterns on it as per usual. But this time I ended up laying my head on her thighs singing softly to our little miracle.

"So beautiful." I whispered.

_Oiiiiiiii, Edward! _I could hear Emmett think. _Shut the fuck up. Your wife's a bitc-_ I could hear him laugh nervously in his head. _Your wife's a monster. Her tempers worse then them dogs, how does that make her beautiful._

"And Rosalie's a blonde bimbo." I replied too low for Bella.

I kissed her belly, rubbing the side gently before lifting myself up. I smiled pressing a kiss to the top

Bella groaned turning over.

"Morning beautiful."

"Mmm." She mumbled her face buried into a pillow.

I chuckled stroking her belly, till this light kicking feeling came from inside.

Bella giggled. "Stop tickling me." She laughed tiredly.

I chuckled against her stomach. "Seems like our little boy is trying to get his mommy's attention."

Bella gasped, then she sat up, grabbing her head. Probably from dizziness, she lay her head back down after my insistence she did and lay her hand on her bump, _our _bump, _our _baby.

I sat up and kissed Bella full-on on the mouth, where it turned into a make-out session.

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_A/N im SO, sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time._

_Things aren't too great but they're VERY slowly getting better._

_I'm doing my best to update & I genuinely AM so sorry for not updating sooner._

_Anyway, I got my FIRST bad review!_

_One bad review in my first year! XD_

_Thanks for all the **NICE **reviews, you don't know how much I love you guys! X}_

_keep reviewing, thank you!_


	14. Chapter 14

I HATE AUTHORS NOTES WHEN THEY SHOW UP AS AN UPDATE.

But Im REALLY sorry for this one.

I apologise again, and again, and again, and AGAIN.

I'll even write you all individual PM's if I had enough time and patience.

My parents thought it was best to dump my brother and I in a boarding school. I think I've brought it all upon myself, my sisters been sick, and instead of being understanding or sympathetic, I've been a bitch (even though I love my sister) and my brother and he's been copying me, because younger twin brothers tend to do that, whether its intentional or not.

But after I take my GCSE's I'll have LOADS of time to write and when I go to college, or sixth form, which I still need to make my mind up on.

Anyway, in short-

I'm practically in the middle of a feild, where people actually have passwords for the internet :/ And my old laptops at home where a lot of chapters have been written so I'm re-doing them. I think I'm lazy enough I might just get my brother to help, so hopefully I can get more up during weekends

Sorry, but I'm trying my best to make it up to you guys.

Sach x.... and ollie :/


	15. Chapter 15

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bellas Point Of View**

"Edward." I glared at him as he smiled innocently. "Stop it." He looked sheepish and he got out of the bed, and sat back down on top of the covers and began massaging my feet through the duvet. "Mmmm." I smiled as I closed my eyes again, before opening them again. "What the fuck are you playing at?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What? Can't I touch my beautiful wife's bump?"

"Not when your disturbing her sleep." I grumbled.

"But, Bella, I-" He smiled a little while speaking.

I glared at him. "If you and our son think it's funny to keep me up when I want to sleep, so help me, when he comes out, your both in big trouble."

He chuckled boisterously. "It's OK if we love you, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Since when did you become so childish?"

"I'm not childish. Your just being grumpy with me."

"I am not grumpy." I screeched. Fucking men and being so fucking annoying all the God damn fucking time. Unless they were actually fucking you.

But Edward wasn't that bad, but when he was being annoying like he was it was so fucking annoying that sometimes I wish he were human so I could kick him in the balls or hit him around the head. Maybe if I asked Rosalie to she'd hit him for me. She hit Emmett enough. I could even get Emmett to hit him. Probably wouldn't make a difference. I growled at my thoughts. Stupid vampire husband. "Get out." I yelled, not knowing where this built up anger came from. He opened his mouth to speak but I yelled at him again. "OUT NOW." I ordered pointing towards the door. He looked down pathetically as he walked out. I knew his game. To try and make me feel bad. Wasn't going to happen.

"I love you!" He shouted.

"Go away." I grumbled. I could hear Emmett laughing really loud downstairs. "Shut the hell up Emmett." I growled again, and the laughing stopped.

Jasper and Alice came into the room after I'd showered and I noticed Jasper squinting his eyes as if he was in pain.

"Bella, do you mind not feeling so grumpy?"

"Yes. I do mind."

Alice rolled her eyes and turned to Jasper. "Make her happy, pleaseeee?"

"You know that's not your gre-" Alice turned to Jasper with a killer glare, and I began to feel a little better.

"It's warm outside, we're all going to go sit out in the garden. I'm sure Edward would like you to come down." She smiled sweetly, and I rolled my eyes and she grinned, and threw a bikini at me. "Wear it with some denim shorts and a white cami. Love you!" She smiled and left with Jasper.

**Edwards Point of View**

My beautiful wife finally came down, in really short shorts. I felt like taking her right there, I ran to her and hugged her, then picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the deck chair I'd bought earlier just for her. I lay her down and asked her if she wanted a drink, then got the lemonade she'd asked nicely for.

"The second you get cold I want you to tell me, OK?" I ordered.  
Bella rolled her eyes. Something she'd be doing a lot lately when she was pissed. "Fine."

"Boy she's moody today." Emmett smiled.

"Go away." I mocked in Bella's voice and she growled. Emmett laughed, and threw a shuttle cock at my head that squashed against it. He laughed even more.

"We're playing badminton over the house if you want to join in."

I shook my head. "I'd rather stay here with my beautiful wife if you don't mind."

He shrugged. "Your choice."

It was one of those rare days in Forks where it was warm and sunny. One of those weird days, seeing as it was the middle of December and near enough Christmas. And I was still debating if I should or shouldn't get Bella a present. I wouldn't know how she'd react. She'd either be all blubbery or angry with me for getting her one. Sometimes I wish I could shut off her hormones.

I moved further down the deck chair to our little baby, and placed my hands on it as I traced patterned and spoke to our kid. Too quiet to for Bella.

"Hey kiddo." I felt like laughing. That was what Charlie sometimes called Bella. "I know your growing and stuff, but try not to beat your mommy up. I'm getting into trouble for it when she's grumpy, yeah? And just so you know," I gave a quick look at Bella as if she could hear me. "I've got your back and you've got mine, yeah? This way neither of us will get in trouble."

"I've got your back too!" Emmett yelled towards us.

I frowned and Edward glared at Emmett. "Leave my kid alone."

Emmett snorted. "At least I'm not making deals with my unborn kid to get me out of trouble."

I growled at him.

"Edward, stop being stupid."

"I'm not being stupid. I'm being a good dad."

"Your being an idiot. I don't want our son to have a dad that's going to end up getting him killed."

"I'm not going to get him killed." I argued back. "I just don't want to be one of those dad's that are boring and strict and the kid ends up hating him."

She sighed again and didn't argue back.

"Told you she was grumpy today." I placed my hand just underneath Bella's belly button and I could feel him kick. And I knew he was listening to me.

I looked up at Bella with a huge grin on my face, to see her crying quietly with a smile on her face.

**REVIEWWWWWW3**

**PPPPPPPSTTTTTTT, I'VE BEEN ON FANFICTION FOR A YEAR! XD**

_A/N_

_sorry about the delay._

_Sorry this is shit._

_I have a new story up, One hell of a dilemma._

_And I'm paying more attention to that because it's a million times better than any of my other stories._


	16. Chapter 16

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bellas Point Of View**

I groaned as I turned over to face Edward in his arms. I seemed to be doing a lot of sleeping lately. I was only five months gone, but Alice could get me stressed so easily these days with just the mention of shopping.

But it was Christmas Eve, and so naturally I felt exhausted, as did everyone else on the day just before Christmas.

Edward trailed a cool finger along the side of my face. "Morning beautiful." I smiled and snuggled further into his bare chest, one hand going to his chest, the other lay on my bump. I closed my eyes and began giggling at the feather light kisses Edward was placing all over my face. "Is the human going to get out of bed any time soon?" Edward whispered quietly in my ear. "It's just her husband has something planned today that will make them both exceptionally happy."

"Mmmm." I hummed. "And what exactly is that?" I asked.

He kissed my nose. "I have two surprises." I narrowed my eyes at him and he held his hands up, knowing of my distaste for surprises. "I didn't spend a thing, I swear."

"I need a human moment." I declared getting out of bed, rubbing my belly as I walked. I turned back to see the bed already made and Edward laying on it with his hands crossed behind his head watching me with a smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Just admiring my beautiful wife." He grinned. "C'mon, I have a surprise for you, and we're already going to be late."

I narrowed my eyes before going into the bathroom and quickly showering, not bothering to put any clothes on for the time being, I left the bathroom, naked, and drying my hair with a towel.

"Clothes please?" I grinned lazily.

He shook his head, and two seconds later was standing in front of me with a pile of clothing. I threw said clothing and underwear on. Already knowing why he'd chosen the black lace set I owned. It was his favourite.

We were in the car, Edward driving especially fast, me rubbing my belly and humming to our child. We'd pulled up outside of the hospital and I froze in my seat as Edward held a hand out to me.

"The hospital?" I whimpered.

Edward chuckled and I shot my eyes up to his to glare at him.

"Don't you laugh at me Mr Cullen."

He smiled. "I'm sorry Mrs Cullen, but it's part of your surprise slash Christmas present."

"You bought me the ER, how handy." I scoffed, folding my arms across my chest.

"Don't be silly. C'mon, we're going to be late."

I sighed and got out the car. "If you haven't bought me the ER, then why are we here?"

He grinned huge. "Baby scan!"

I smacked his chest gently. "If you would of just told me that there never would have been a reason for me to be so... I don't know, but your in big trouble."

He laughed, pulling me closer to his side with his arm wrapped around me. We'd gotten inside, and Edward had told the receptionist we were here, and told us to go sit on a chair and we'd get fitted in. Apparently we'd lost our slot. Thanks to myself.

We both sat on the waiting chairs, my head leaning on his shoulder. I huffed folding my arms across my chest. "I hate waiting."

Edward laughed. "I know."

I sighed, running a hand over my bump.

We'd waited a full half an hour. Which I was sure I was so impatient there was probably dent marks on the floor because I'd been jumping up and down in my chair so much. I'd laid down on the crinkly paper, lifting my shirt up grinning the entire time. The technician had laughed at me being so eager, and as soon as the gel hit my abdomen, I'd started giggling, Edward holding my hand, trying to hide his muffled laughter.

"All right, ready to see your baby again Mr and Mrs Cullen."

"Yes." I squeaked.

The monitor lit up, and there he or she was, and looked as though they had their arms behind their head as they lay there. I pointed this out to Edward and he snorted. "Wow, I'm pretty sure this is Emmett's kid." I giggled, squeezing his hand. "I love you." He whispered in my ear, and wiped his finger down my cheek, gathering a tear.

"I love you too." I mouthed, biting my bottom lip to look back at the monitor. "I feel like an utter moron." I giggled. "We've already seen him or her and I'm crying... again."

The technician smiled. "All mothers are the same. The baby's developing perfectly. Five months along and the perfect size, do you want to know the gender?"

I looked to Edward, my eyes wide, asking for permission. "Please, I changed my mind a long time ago, I want to know!" I had practically begged.

He laughed and kissed my hand. "Same. I want to know too."

We both turned to look at the technician...

She moved it around my abdomen a little more. "It's a beautiful baby..."

*** LOL ***

**REVIEW!**

**Off to Glastonbury tomorrow!**

**If anyone else is going you can probably see me saturday morning bright & early at the front to see Muse :D**

…**. and Florence + the machine & Vampire Weekend.**

**COME SAY HI! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bellas Point Of View**

_He laughed and kissed my hand. "Same. I want to know too."_

_We both turned to look at the technician..._

_She moved it around my abdomen a little more. "It's a beautiful baby..."_

"... girl." I could feel my eyes flood with tears and I turned to Edward who was grinning from ear to ear.

"A baby girl." He whispered, biting his lip, and looked me in the eyes. "I love you so much, I love you and our baby, your amazing Mrs Cullen."

I wrapped one arm around his neck bringing him closer to my lips for a kiss. We broke apart to look at the screen again.

"She's healthy though, that's the main thing, right?"

"Everything's going perfectly," The technician assured us.

"You're so perfect." Edward whispered in my ear. "I love you."

I blushed, turning my head to Edward's cheek and kissing it. "I love you too."

The technician printed off some more sonograms, yet again, and Edward and I left, both with freakishly huge grins on our faces.

"I'm going to be a daddy." He grinned at me in the car.

I cupped his face, grinning back and him. "And your going to be the best dad."

He grinned wider, and drove us home.

"Ninety nine red balloons, floating in the summer sky, panic lads its a red alert, there's something here from somewhere else," Emmett raised his arms up and jumped around to face Edward and I with his eyes shut. "The war machine springs to life."

"You sad, sad child." I commented, rolling my eyes and smirking at him.

Emmett flipped me the bird. "Any news?"

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"But it doesn't count as a present!" Em whined.

Edward shrugged, "everyone will be together tomorrow, why not then?"

"Just because, OK."

Edward snorted. "Seriously, you want to know first, for bragging rights?"

Emmett glowered at him. "Bitch." He sneered at Edward.

Edward just smirked in reply, and placed his hand on my stomach gently, raising his head, and said in an irritating voice. "I'm going to rise above it."

I giggled, then giggled again as baby Cullen kicked against Edward's hand.

"See, even my little girl thinks your an idiot, don't you baby?" Edward cooed as he bent down next to my stomach, whilst Emmett's eyes went wide.

"Fuck." Edward muttered looking back up at Emmett. "You can't tell anyone." He ordered. "Promise?"

Emmett grinned. "OK, sure. But I get to brag to the rest."

"As long as you don't spill the beans."

"I won't!" Emmett grinned, ruffling Edward's hair as he was still on his knees. "You can trust me."

Edward scoffed. "Right."

Edward and I retreated to our room, and packed a small overnight duffel bag, and drove to Charlie's house.

As Charlie's front door opened, I for one was surprised to not be greeted by Charlie. Though, who we did find was Renee. I frowned in confusion, before launching into Renee's arms and hugging her. Renee pulled back and looked down at my bump.

"Charlie!" She yelled, "Have you seen this? My daughter's got a beautiful baby bump!" I could see some of the neighbours peer through their net-curtains at the commotion Renee was making. I blushed, and Edward took a step forwards, giving Renee a one armed hug in greeting. Renee placed a hand on both Edward's and my face, cupping them. "God, you two look so adorable together. Marriage suits you both."

Renee dropped her hands from our faces.  
"I'm so sorry Edward, your freezing." Renee apologised, finally letting us inside. "Everyone's in the front room."

I noticed Sue Clearwater sitting next to my dad on the couch. "Sue?" I smiled, which ended up with Charlie blushing in response. Renee took a seat next to Phil on the armchair.

I sat next to Sue, Edward coming and sitting next to me.

"Bella, you look amazing." Sue commented.

"She does, doesn't she?" Renee gushed.

Sue nodded. "I miss being pregnant." She mused.

Renee nodded her head. "And just after they're born."

Sue laughed. "Labour doesn't count though." Renee laughed along with her.

I barked out a laugh. "Being pregnant is awful. Morning sickness, back pain, exhaustion, cravings, nymphomania." I blushed as the word slipped out. I stood up in embarrassment. "I'm hungry, anyone want anything?" No one replied. "OK." I squeaked, and left the room.

I made my way into the kitchen, rubbing my bump.

"Your mommy's such a blabber mouth, I'm worse than your aunt Alice."

I heard Edward chuckle, and turned around to see him leaning against the kitchen door frame, I groaned and covered my face with my hands. Only to feel Edward take them off after. "It's not that bad." I raised an eyebrow up at him. "They're just a little shocked, promise."

I buried my face in his chest.

I could feel Edward smile as he hid his face in my hair. "Your pregnant and hormonal, they understand. I'm pretty certain they'll forget about it soon enough."

I sighed, and pulled away. "I guess your right." I looked up at Edward, kissing him briefly. "I want an orange."

He chuckled, nuzzling the side of my face, and was gone, and back in under ten seconds, holding an orange out to me. I grinned at him, kissing his cheek as I headed over to the bin to peal it.

I turned around to find Edward gone, so I headed back into the front room.

"So what are you doing here, mom?" I asked Renee

"Edward asked me to!" She grinned over at Edward. "Told me about the sonogram earlier too."

"You managed to keep that quiet." I laughed, as did Phil and Charlie.

Renee shook her head, "So, did you find out the gender?"

I bit my lip nodding my head. Edward left the room and came back in again with an envelope, which I took of him. I slid them both out, handing one to Charlie and Sue, the other to Renee and Phil. I got on my knee's by where Renee sat.

"It's really amazing, isn't it?" Renee grinned.

I nodded, and looked over at Charlie who looked like he could start crying. "It'll only be another four months till she's here."

"She?" Charlie's head snapped up. "A granddaughter?"

"Yeah." I grinned, looking back over at Edward, to see him looking at me with that look in his eyes every time the baby was mentioned.

"Think I may have something you'll need, son." Charlie grinned looking over at Edward, holding his hands up to mime a shooting gun. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Charlie asked, finally looking up from the new baby scan.

"No" Edward and I had said together.

"What about Victoria?" Charlie asked.

I shivered, and I felt Edward stiffen next to me. "No!" we both called out too fast.

Charlie frowned at us. "What's wrong with the name?"

"It's just, er..." I trailed off.

"Vicky." Edward shivered. "Horrible nickname."

I nodded my head, over enthusiastically agreeing with Edward. "Why on earth would someone name their child that?"

Edward nodded his head, agreeing with me.

**REVIEW3**

**a/n sorry for the long update.**

**Feel free to tell me how much you hate me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**

**Bellas Point Of View**

I woke up the next morning, turning over in the bed, to be met by nothing... I frowned and opened my eyes. "Edward?" I called.

The bedroom door opened and Alice flew in, and began jumping on the bed.

"Edward went hunting. He'll be back after you've gotten in the shower." She grinned. "Can you tell everyone the gender of the baby now? You don't know how hard this is for me." She whined.

I sighed getting up. "Not till Edward's here."

I grabbed some underwear and made my way into the bathroom quietly. Feeling upset.

I'd wanted to wake up in Edwards arms, especially since it was Christmas morning. I wrapped my towel around my waist, wanting nothing more than to get back into bed and cry. I slipped my underwear on underneath and walked into the bedroom. I spotted Edward sitting on the bed, a smile on his face holding his arms out for me. "Hey beautiful." He smiled. I just huffed and turned back into the bathroom so I could brush my teeth. "Bella?" He asked confused.

I turned around and glared at him a little, feeling tears pooling in my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked as he followed me into the bathroom.

I just ignored him and turned the tap on and got my toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Bella?" He asked again, sounding dejected. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Is it because I wasn't there this morning?" He asked quietly? "I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing the inside of my neck. "If I was going to have to eat in front of them to keep up presences I'd of really needed that. I'm sorry Bella, I love you." He kissed the inside of my neck and I spat out my toothpaste, setting my toothbrush down and turned the tap off.

I turned around in his arms, and leant my head on his chest. "I just missed you. I don't like being away from you." He leant down and kissed my lips, it slowly turning into a heated kiss.

"They're expecting us in an hour." Edward breathed against my neck as he sucked on the skin there. "So we have some _alone time._" He hummed.

I smiled, closing my eyes and moaning in approval.

**Renees Point Of View**

Charlie and Phil had insisted on someone driving Bella and Edward over, just in case he'd like to drink tonight. I doubted it, one he was under age. Two, if he was anything like Bella, he wouldn't do anything illegal under Charlie's roof.

I got to the Cullen, completely taken aback by the monstrosity of a house. It was amazing to say the least. I was met by Edward's brother, Emmett. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He grinned at me. "Oh. Are you here to pick up Bella and Edward?" I nodded, and a huge silly grin came on his face. "I'll show you to their room." He showed me up three sets of stairs, and stopped at a door at the end of the hallway, and pushed it open. Revealing my daughter, sitting on her husband, moving up and down quickly, whilst Edward sat there with his head thrown back and moving his hips up and down. Both moaning.  
My hands covered my eyes. I could hear Emmett laughing, it felt as though the floor was slightly shaking too. "EMMETT!" Bella and Edward shouted simultaneously.

"I.. .. uh, I'll come back later." I said, blushing, wishing the floor would open up and eat me. I never would usually blush as bad as this, I could only imagine how red Charlie would get if he caught them at it.

"Your faces!" Emmett howled with laughter.

"CLOSE THE DOOR AND GET OUT." Edward shouted at him.

I never expected to catch my little girl doing something like that. But Bella wasn't my little girl any more. She was married. I got down the stairs met by Esme, she patted the couch next to her.

Emmett came down laughing, the way he was going, I'd of expected him to do a Bella, and fall down the stairs. "Your face Renee!" He gasped. "And Bella and Edward's!"

"What happened?" Esme asked looking at me curiously.

"Newly weds." I explained.

"Ah." She said knowingly.

Emmett sat down on the couch next to me. "You should hear them sometimes Renee. I think it's to do with Bella's hormones, but then again, she always used to try and seduce Edward." He laughed. "But he was always too much of a prude!" He burst out of fits of laughter. "He was protecting Bella's virtue!" He laughed, clutching his sides.

I shook my head jokingly.

"Emmett." Esme warned, wagging a finger at her son.

"Esme, it's fine." I laughed. "Bella's hormonal and pregnant. It was to be expected."

"Should of seen Edward when he used to come back here from being with Bella. He was always too distracted." Esme laughed joining in.

"You know." Emmett said looking at us seriously. "I never thought Edward would get any." His face was serious.

"Bella was his first?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah." He quickly bobbed his head up and down.

"But he's such a good looking young boy." I commented truthfully. "I'd of expected loads of girls wanting to go out with him."

Emmett laughed out loud. "They did! You should of seen some of the girls, they where F – I – N – E. I'm telling you Renee." He said, then his face turned sad. "And when we left, you know, back last year, he was the most grumpiest, depressed shit I'd ever seen."

I sighed sadly. As if Edward didn't have it hard enough, being adopted and all. I could only imagine what it must have been like for him to loose his parents at such a young age. "Bella wasn't any better." I replied. "I came to take her back to Florida with Phil and I, and she threw a massive fit. Bella never used to throw tantrums like that before. It was depressing enough to leave her here in Forks."

"Renee, I'm so sorry." Esme said, rubbing my shoulder, I turned to face her. A look of sadness flitted across her face. "I don't know how bad it was for you, but my heart broke having to see Edward like that. We never saw him, and when he came home, he'd sit in his room with the lights off curled up into a ball."

Emmett stood up then. "And then when we came back, they where both acting like sex deprived maniacs!" He hooted, lightening up the mood. Both Esme and I laughed.

"Would you like some coffee Renee?" Esme asked.

"No thanks." I replied.

**Bella's Point Of View.**

I could still feel the blush on my face. I wondered if it'd stay permanently on my face, to remind me of the incident. I grabbed Edward's shirt and boxers of the floor, and put them on.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "You have no idea how beautiful you look." He commented gazing into my eyes, and caressing the side of my face. "I'm sorry about Emmett.. .. I … .. was a bit distracted you see." He whispered against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Edward pushed his lips to mine. I joined in the kiss, and Edward pulled away. "I... . .. need to take care of something." He said, as if he was embarrassed, briefly looking down. I followed his gaze and grinned at what I saw.

"Mmmmmm."I moaned. Then my stomach growled, I bit my lip.

Edward groaned. "Do you know how sexy you look doing that?" He commented. My stomach growled again. "Your hungry." He stated. "Go have breakfast. I'll be down in a bit."

"I love you." I said, and kissed him one last time.

"I love you too, Bella." He smiled sweetly, walking to his bathroom door, still naked, whilst stroking himself softly. I left the room and made my way down the stairs without tripping. I saw Renee sitting on the couch, talking to Esme and Emmett. She turned to face me, and smiled hugely. She moved away from Esme on the couch, and patted the space for me.

I scooted over to the couch and sat down next to my mum. "Have a good sleep, Bella?"

"I'm pregnant, Emmett, I've already told Edward off today. I advice you not to anger me. I am not in the mood for it." I growled, as Emmett got up and hurriedly walked at a human pace to the front door, and left.

Renee and Esme both laughed. I glared at them, they abruptly stopped, looking at each other frightened. Renee hugged me softly. "Hey baby." She kissed my cheek. "Your bump looks a little bigger today, I only saw you yesterday. That kid's going to be fully grown when you give birth, just you watch."  
I laughed. "That's more than probable. I feel huge."

Esme laughed. "Just wait a few more months." Renee laughed along with her.

I could feel our little girl begin move about, and she kicked me. "Here, feel. She's decided to steal some of the attention." I laughed. I grabbed Renee's hand and placed it on my bump.

Esme looked ecstatic. "It's a girl?" She asked.

"Ahhh, crap." I grumbled. "Edward and I had planned to tell you all later."

Esme grinned. "That's such a beautiful Christmas present, Bella. A little girl." She whispered, blinking back the tears.

"She kicks quite a bit, doesn't she?" Renee asked.

I blushed. "Only this much after Edward and I... .. you know."

"Oh!" Realisation hit Renee. "I'm so sorry for intruding on you like that Bella!" She said.

I blushed a darker shade of red. "It's fine." I replied. "The amount of times we've been interrupted like that." I mumbled under my breathe. Esme's mouth twitched up at the corner as if she was going to start laughing at my comment.

"Where's my son in law then?" Renee asked.

"He, urm I think he got in the shower... .. I'm starving, I'll be back in a minute." I said getting up to get to the kitchen, quick as possible to hide my embarrassment. I didn't want to discuss anything to do with my sex life to Renee.

I grabbed two slices of bread and stuck them in the toaster, and made my way over to the fridge. I opened the fridge, and grabbed the jar of gherkins, and a fork from the drawer. I stuck my fork in and brought out a gherkin and chewed on it.

I'd gone back upstairs to get changed and returned with Edward. We went with Renee back to Charlie's and had Christmas dinner with them, which tasted far too good. I'd eaten everything on my plate, and most stuff on Edwards. Charlie, Sue, Renee and Phil had just laughed as though they'd expected it of me. I rubbed my belly as the six of us sat down to watch some awful Christmas film, with Edwards arms holding me towards him as he drew patterns on my bump.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered into my ear as I became slightly drowsy and fell asleep.

**REVIEW!**

_A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while_

_been really busy and attended the last few student protests._

_Though I got arrested and wont be going to any future protests :(_

_BUT HEY, I WAS ON THE NEWS! :D_

_what happened to freedom of speech anyway? FUCK YOU NICK CLEGG._

_ANYWAY, I HOPE ANYONE WHO LIVES IN LONDON IS GOING ON SUNDAY AND THEN AGAIN ON WEDNESDAY_

_**NEW STORY TOO, 'THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR WAKING UP IN VEGAS'**_

_**GO CHECK IT OUT**_


	19. Chapter 19

Confesssion-

just over 2 years ago was when I uploaded 'my' first story, it was about the Cullens returning to forks after breaking dawn

since then i've deleted that story

why?

Because the story was crap, the plot was awful and my writing was just complete bull shit

only when 'I' had started writing other stories did people take interest in my work

truth is, they weren't my stories to publish

they never were meant to be published on a website like this

I had been emailing a friend, who didnt like twilight but liked the characters and setting, minus the vampires and werewolves

she began writing stories with different plots in emails, just to entertain me, and I abused whatever trust she had in me by posting them on here

a lot of stuff was going on in my life and I craved the attention

I will no longer be posting or updating anything on this site

im really sorry to every one this has effected

you can message me on here or email me if you'd like

sachay (at) hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk


End file.
